


Just One Last Reset

by Wolfpupp22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character has female parts, Cinnamon rolls, Depression, F/M, Flirty Frisk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gangsters, Injury, Mugging, Mute Frisk, Pain, Rape, Scars, Self Harm, Sexiness, Slow Burn, Smiles, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Teen Frisk, Triggers, Underfell, Wtf am I doing, You may add yourself to the story, bone zone, brutal pain, character is female, character is not frisk, character/sans, depressed, frisk is a boy, gettin da booty, how was your week?, i hate tags lol, if you like - Freeform, mine was ok, non con smut, randomness lol, suggestive suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfpupp22/pseuds/Wolfpupp22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl thought a simple walk through the woods would ease her of the pain that went on at home. Just a quick trip ended up changing her life. It's as though a simple mistake could end up completely fixing.....and breaking someone even more. Can her soul withstand going throught 5 different timelines, each one more unique than the other? Well, you're just gonna have to find out ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have a Nice "Trip"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There~! Welcome to the first story I am writing (on this website.) Please note that the main character IS named, but feel free to add yourself as the main character~ (I can share hehe :D) Please read, comment, and leave a kudos! THANK YOU ;w;

*crack*

 

“Holy crap!” I yelled in a shrill voice high enough for the other side of the world to hear, “Kim, be careful where you step, I nearly had a heart attack and DIED.”

 

“Sorry….I didn’t think you would freak out so easily over something as simple as a stick,” she snickered, stepping over the small trail of twigs though our walkway.

 

It had been a great idea for the longest time; small getaway from the city, from people, even from the occasional pet wandering up the street alone. At home, it seemed all there was was stress, fighting, and emotional baggage. Taking a break from it all was what both of us had needed. A small hiking trail in the woods several miles away from our homes near the city was available for us to visit and traverse through. It wasn’t enough to take away the heartache from home and the scars off of our bodies sure, but it was a great way to settle down and clear out our heads.

 

“So, how long do you think we could go walking until we should head back?” Kimberly asked as she swung her arms while walking at a steady pace. Ah, Kim.

 

The one girl who understood the things I had gone through throughout life. The only difference; my parents were separated. Other than that, we both had our share of hurt and difficulties. I tended to envy her way too much, which was why I loved being her friend so much. Her perfectly silken raven long hair in contrast to my chest-lengthed curly and fizzy dark brown locks. Her adorable 5’ 1” height, while I was 5’ 10”. Her naturally light brown skin, with my sort of lightened-tanish skin. Everything about her seemed perfect on the outside, even how we both had hourglass shaped bodies….well, with a little extra chunk added to my frame. It made me wish-

 

“Hey! You there?” she said waving a petite hand in front of my face as we continued walking. “You seemed to space out a bit….wanna stop or something?” And her kindness… man what I would give to be-

 

“Sure, sounds like the best idea. Maybe even a bit off trail?” I said interrupting my own train of thought.

 

She smirked at the idea of such an incredulous thing, and grabbed my hand taking me off trail to look for a place to rest.

 

“Wanna race?” I suggested. I knew for a chance I might win even with my leg being slightly turned inward since birth. I was wearing a grey Cali hoodie with blue sleeves and hood, blue jeggings and black/white high top converse. Kim’s outfit, on the other hand was a black dress and grey hoodie with flats. Oh the modesty that everyone admired about her.

 

“I mean I guess,” she said letting go of my hand. “Where is the end point?”

 

“Mmmm…” I mumbled while stroking the invisible beard on my chin with my right arm resting in the hand of my left.

 

“How about there?” A small sign peaked up above the sloped brushes about a few yards away in the direction I was pointing.

 

“What does it say?” she said squinting her eyes towards the sign, “All I see is E….the rest of the word is scratched off….”

 

“Oh well, it doesn’t matter much does it? Because in the end, I’m still the winner!!” I broke into a sprint towards the sign I had spotted in the sparse brush.

 

“HEY NO FAIR!!” Kim screeched from behind me like a child who got their favorite toy taken away. I could already hear her steps catching up to me at an inhuman speed. Dammit I though I had it..

 

I looked back to see where she was. She had the weirdest look on her face. One look that I had never seen on her before; the face of fear.

 

“LOOK OU-“

 

Before I heard the rest of what she said, I caught the foot of my right leg (my bad leg) into what was possibly the entrance of an animal’s home. I stumbled forward and my eyes widened at the sight of an impossibly large hole in front of me, like it was waiting to swallow me alive. I jerked my head up and scrambled my arms about to find some sort of sanctity, some sort of savior to save me from what seemed like an inevitable fall….or death. All that I saw before completely falling into the gaping hole was the scratched out sign that was our marker for the race we had tried to complete.

 

_So that’s what the sign said…_

 

Mt. Ebott


	2. A Mother's Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girlie gets to meet a certain bitchy flower, and a certain sexy goat mama~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said updates on Tuesdays Thursday and Fridays, but I couldn't resist 9.9 Sowy...But yes I will add one tomorrow~! I also forgot to mention, our character has glasses. The hipster 3D ones kay? :3 HAVE FUN- *screech*

_What……where….._

_What happened…..I…I fell right? I fell into…w-wait! I fell into a hole at the base of the mountain forest I was walking through with Kimberly…._

 

I opened my eyes to see where….and how exactly I had landed. I scrunched my hands and grabbed onto something soft. Something slightly silky. My eyes had grown a bit clouded, which had slowly cleared up after a few blinks and some common sense to know I had landed on my back. I hissed at the bright light coming from above me. A bright light beamed through a tiny hole from what looked like the edge from where I had fallen. For such a large hole it, it looked as small as a grain of rice.

 

_Wait…if the opening was THAT small from this view…..then HOW did I survive the damn fall??_

 

I moved my far spread arms closer to my body and angled them to push myself  up off the ground.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a small but incredibly creepy voice teasingly spoke out from near my feet.

 

“Wha-“ I pushed myself up as fast as I could to see what had spoken out, and there it was.

 

A golden yellow flower with an emerald tinted stem stood near my feet. But that wasn’t what caught my attention-

 

**IT HAD A FUCKING FACE**

 

I wiped my eyes from behind my brown 3D-style framed glasses and moved my hands to my side back to the oddly silky feeling that was under me was. I looked around quickly to see other flowers in a similar fashion as the one….standing? in front of me.

 

“How…..are you….” I really wasn’t about to ask a damn flower how it had a face. Would that be considered rude? Hell if I know…

 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower! Golly, you must be so confused.” His joyful little child-like smile stared slowly turning into a face similar to that of….well let’s just say I found Jeff the Killer’s doppelgänger…

 

“I-I….W-wh…..” I started to push myself away into what seemed like the rest of this…cave? What kind of cave or cavern had pillars and vines with intricately placed golden flowers in it? The pillars? When did I notice those?? I also seemed to notice a small draft of air coming from the small rice-sized illusion of a hole caressing the curls of my possibly cruddy hair.

Right as I moved my leg, I felt the most horrific pain exploding from my bad (right) leg. It felt like an elephant stepping down with all of its might combined with the pain of an infinite amount of fire ants crawling through my skin and bones all in my leg.

 

“ **FUUUCKKKKKKING HELLLLLL!!!!!** ” I just had to. The pain was UNBEARABLE. I almost felt my eyes swell up with tears. Nope, no crying. Looks like I used up all my tears at home. Grabbing my leg didn’t help either; it more or less increased the pain.

 

“Well then, looks like you won’t be going anywhere in awhile, now won’t you~?” That damn freaky ass flower cooed and chuckled like this was sort of game (no breaking the fourth wall please >.>).

 

I looked at him like I was at the mercy of a serial killer.

 

I guess that was a good look for me to have.

 

Just as he realized how dire my situation was, I felt prickly and thorny vines wrap around my injured leg. They reminded me of the kind of thorns on a cactus; painful, just how it felt.

 

I screeched in pain again as the thorns dug into my flesh and ripped through my favorite pair of jeggings and deep into my skin and muscle.

 

It really can’t get any worse than it already is can it?!

 

First I fall through to my death.. almost, now I’m being abused by a creepy flower.

 

I guess I was wrong. Again.

 

I reached over at my leg to try and pull off the vines wrapped around my leg, to no prevail.

 

All the struggling only caused my hands to get as badly cut and stretched out as my leg. With one loud laugh…can flowers laugh?!?.....the vines tugged at my ankle with a loud POP.

 

“ **HOOOLY SHIIIIT!!** ” I screamed for what seemed like the longest time. I was really at my wits end. I grabbed the ground with the useless goal of hoping it would make me feel better. Hoping that grabbing fistfuls of clogs of dirt would help in some way. Anyway. It didn’t. The pain was so unbearable, I was ready to find the nearest rock and bash it against my leg.

“Your soul…..It looks so fragile, yet, so powerful…

 

 **I  M U S T  H A V E  I T  T O  M Y S E L F**.”

 

Just as the words slipped out of his mouth, a burst of white hit him directly to the side of his….face?....and knocked him to an unknown part of the cavern, where it appeared as if he had “crawled” into the ground.

 

Looking around to see where the burst of white came from, I saw something of a white and purple hue walk towards me. I blinked back the tears forming into little crystallite drops at the corners of my eyes and looked up to see a white….cow? Goat? Yeah, it looked like a goat type monster-ish thing wearing a purple dress, almost looking like a muumuu. Hehe, muumuu…. Wait….the flower….this goat thing…..they look like things from a kids story books…are these what monsters are? Don’t monsters eat people? What if it does something worse to me than that screwed up flower…Flowey? did to me?

 

As if the goat-monster could read my mind, it put a single-finger from its enormous paws up to its mouth and spoke.

 

“Shhhh, dear child, I promise not to harm you,” she said with a voice of silk, extending her arms out in a welcoming hug. She did so and lifted me up off of the ground in a gentle, but single swoop.

 

I flinched a little at the action, but her words were so smooth and calming I didn’t try and resist the least bit. A small hiss escaped my lips as my leg flopped lifelessly to the ends of her arms. How was she this strong? To carry someone as big as me? From what I saw, she looked much taller than me. Maybe even by a foot.

 

“I see that you are hurt. My poor dear, I will fix you up at my home. Don’t forget, I will not hurt you, I mean you no harm. I just want to tend to your wounds and care for you. Is that ok with you?” She said looking down at me with a face so lovingly I wanted to cry out all of my life’s worries into her fur.

 

“Y-yes…thank you so m-much.” my voice sounded like I had gargled a cup of nails and paint. Damn.

 

“There really is no trouble my child. All I wish for you is comfort and happiness. Let us now go to my home.” Wow. I feel like I could have known her for years.

 

She started walking at a steady pace, into the entrance of the darkness that swallowed what seemed like another way out of this cavern.

 

_I wonder what a goat monster’s home looks like…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I had so much fun writing this!! `w` Please leave a kudos and comment, I would love to recieve feedback ;A; Enjoy your weeks urbody~~


	3. Broken Bones and Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We say goodbye to goat mama and hello to a new world~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this long ass chapter dearies :3

It was kind of terrifying at first.

 

The goat monster…Toriel, as she called herself, was so sweet and caring. She was, as I am pretty sure, a different monster than the damn terrorizing flower that nearly KILLED me today. I’ll have to remember to use something other than flowers on my wedding day..

 

_…if I ever make it back home that is._

 

_Do I really want to go back home? Back to all of the pain and hurt that was there? Being in Toriel’s arms was way better than any hurt that went up in my home. I would rather be here… I think._

 

“Deary, I would like you to do something for me, if you don’t mind,” she said as her warm, motherly smile turned into a stern, rock hard face, “Do you see all the monsters before us and the ones we have passed?”

 

“Y-yeah…why?” I tried to sound more like a curious child than a rude one, which made her face grow softer in appearance. Her furry features and warm face could melt the heart of someone like Al Capone.

 

“Be sure to never hurt them. They mean you no harm; they are more afraid of humans than you are of them.”

 

_Humans_

 

The words rolled off of her tongue and into mine like a bad after taste. Had there been other humans here? The way she said it made it sound as if humans had a bad reputation down here. And the monsters. They all seemed sweet, the Froggits, the Whimsums, even the Moldsmals that I had passed by. The names sounded cute in a weird way, with the names resonating close to their appearance and personalities.

 

Throughout the whole time we had passed by the adorable monsters, we had passed through several peculiar rooms which she called ‘puzzles.’ Some of which looked extremely dangerous; one with hundreds of giant spikes triggered by some kind of mysterious mechanics from underneath them. We even passed by a small dummy. Emphasis on ‘dummy.’ It really did look kind of stupid. The only other monster we saw was a little ghost laying on the ground which Toriel told me was named Nabstablook. He kind of looked depressed, like he didn’t want to be there.

 

“S-should I be worried? Will they try to hurt me?” My voice cracked a bit as I asked her the question. Hopefully there was something to quench my thirst down here. Do monsters drink water; hell do they even drink at all? What do they eat? There were so many questions I wanted to ask her there and then.

 

“Not in the slightest, my child. As I explained to you, when a monster approaches you, it may want to battle. Whilst in a battle, please try your best to have mercy on them,” Toriel’s voice wavered a bit as she said, “I promise to take care of you and keep you safe from any monsters that try to do you harm.”

 

“Like that creep of a flower that tried to strangle my leg off?” My annoyance was quite audible, but was honest. Remembering what Flowey had done to me brought back the slight ache in my leg. The pain was almost numbed, to the point where it scared me.

 

“I-I’m sorry I was not there on time my child….”

 

“N-no! I-I didn’t mean it like that!” The instant regret that hit me like a Japanese bullet train right in the cranium was immense. She was caring for me, walking me to her home, and I was being a complete ass. Here I go again with the horrid attitude. No wonder all the adults back at home hated me.

 

She smiled and looked down at me with eyes as bright as diamonds, with slight pain behind the glimmer of their beauty.

 

“Do not worry, I knew what you meant my child. Even as we speak, you may have noticed we are now at my home.”

 

Damn, it all seemed to go by so quickly, and we were already here? Her strength still surprised me. How was she able to carry someone as big as me all the way to her home? Did she possibly have children of her own? That probably explained why she was so sweet and mommy-like. Yet so many questions buzzed like an angry wasp nest in my brain.

 

“I hope you enjoy your stay here. I didn’t expect guests, so I am sorry if there is a mess. I will prepare some butterscotch cinnamon pie as a welcome gift for you! I shall also prepare a snail pie for dinner later, and a curriculum for your education! I will make it as much like home for you as possible.” Toriel cooed near the shell of my ear as she walked into the quaint little entrance of her underground home.

 

_Wait….curriculum?? My stay?? Does she know what a high school student studies, let alone lives?! Oh hell no I am not about to stay with a goat lady underground for the rest of my life, even as sweet as she is. THIS DOESN’T LOOK LIKE THE FUCKING CITY OF EMBER._

I decided to stay quiet and think of a way I could escape with-...

 

_Fuck._

_I forgot my leg was screwed…._

 

“Thank you so much for the warming welcome you’ve given me so far….but I really do need to get home,” I solemnly told her as she walked to the right and into a hall full of different doors and a far off mirror. “My family is waiting for me…”

 

_Lies_

 

“and so are my friends.”

 

_More lies_

 

Toriel stopped in her path and shook her head mumbling to herself. Should I be worried?

 

“My dear child, please rest here while I make your pie. Please rest and enjoy yourself, alright?” Her ignorance and look to my reply sent slight shivers down my spine.

 

She walked into one of the rooms and laid me down on the bed neatly and conveniently placed on the right side of the room of the incredibly quaint little room, pulling the covers over my body and up to my shoulders.

 

“I’ll be back later to check on you, alright my dear? The pie will numb your leg slightly, then I shall work on it so it may heal properly,” she said walking out the door leaving it slightly ajar.

 

_Well, might as well rest for now, I can’t really do anything with a leg like this…_

In the dim lit room, I could spot a few toys snuggled tightly in between the bed and the wall. On the back wall of the room was a dresser and a closet. This looked like a child’s room. Maybe she really did have children….but where were they??

 

My arms proved too lazy to remove my glasses or move the curls of my frizzed hair scratching at the bottom of my neck.

_Well, I could always just rest a bit…not like that would hurt…_

 

I closed my eyes and thought about the days events.

 

I went for a walk, fell down a magical hole in the ground that no one knew about, met a demonic looking flower, got saved by goat mama, and now she’s holding me hostage in the nicest way any hostage would.

 

_Is this a dream? I’m probably going crazy….but what happened to Kim? Did she go to get help? They’ll probably think she went crazy.._

_The thing that probably scared me the most was thinking if anyone back home would miss me at all._

 

 

~~Several Hours of Beauty Sleep In Toriel’s Home Later~~

 

 

I woke up with the slight feeling of dread hanging over me like the silence before a storm. There wasn’t necessarily a way to describe it, but it wasn’t pleasant, but nonetheless, there was nothing to avoid its overcast of dread.

 

_sniff sniff_

A smell similar to one of a bakery wafted through the air and tickled the inside of my nose. I pushed myself up a bit and looked around to find the source of the scent. I finally spotted it when I peered towards the floor and found a piece of what looked like the pie Toriel had mentioned earlier on the floor. Was it a bad thing to want to snack on something at what was possibly such an ungodly hour?

 

I leaned over to grabbed the plate of pie, which proved to be extremely painful; pulling on the muscles and tendons of my injured leg. I sneered at the pain and quickly got up into a sitting position on my bed, placing my plate on my lap ever so carefully as to not clumsily knock it over in some way.

 

**_YOU’RE SO DAMN CLUMSY YOU STUPID BITCH, CAN’T YOU DO ONE SIMPLE JOB RIGHT?!_ **

 

The words echoed painfully and burned through my skull at the reminder of what would be waiting for me at home.

 

_Was going home really the best thing to do? Was it really the best option? Should I stay?_

 

The thought buried deep inside of my mind as I took small samples of the pie that was in front of me. The taste was one I had never had in my mouth before. It was AMAZING. The sweetness of the butterscotch mixed with the slight spice of the cinnamon bit my tongue with a pleasant aroma that quickly stole my train of thought for a split second.

 

“Man, even the food here is pretty beast…” I spoke silently to myself in the darkness of the room.

 

As I finished the pie and put it on the oversized bed, I pulled off the covers in a swoosh of air, hitting me in the face, leaving my unruly hair to fly in different directions. I decided with a bit of hesitancy to look down at my injured leg and saw something that almost had me puking the delicacy I had just consumed.

 

The ankle bone was way higher than it was supposed to be, with the skin around it in varying shades of a burnt black, a raven violet, and army green with slight blotches of a dimmed yellow.

 

_I really don’t want to look at the cuts on my upper legs right now…._

 

It was too much to handle. In a daring act of curiosity, I poked the ankle bone in an attempt to feel some kind of pain, but to no avail. Was the pie really that good of a depressant? But then again, if monsters exist, anything was possible at this point.

 

I gently moved my legs over to the side of the bed and stood up, awkwardly at a slight lean-in with the worsening injury on the side of my leg. What made it more off-setting was the fact that I already had a weird way of walking, mostly given to the fact that my hip and femur liked to mess with each other and bug me; all the way from when I was born.

 

_Damn my height and long legs…._

 

I silently walked with the attempted stealth of a mouse out the door and down the hall, which ended up giving me the skill level of a dying ninja. To the right of my view was a staircase leading downwards to what seemed to be a basement or some sort of exit. As I walked awkwardly down the stairs, I felt a breath of fresh air hit me from below. It was the kind of cold air you would feel when it snowed on Christmas morning.

 

_Not like I would know, it only rains in the winter on the coast…._

 

I took my last step and ended up wandering down a long hall. I walked down as quietly as I could and turned to the only way I could; left. I sped up quickly down the narrow hall as far as I could until I saw the familiar shadow of a monster up against a door, seemingly waiting for me to approach.

 

Toriel….

 

“I expected you to be here my child,” she said in a disappointing voice that almost broke my heart, “I will not stop you from reaching your destination. I have already tried, but to no avail. The child before had a burning determination to pass on. All I must tell you is to keep yourself well. He…..Asgore…..will try and take your soul.”

 

_Wait WHAT?! My soul? Didn’t Flowey say something about that? Are souls a serious thing down here?_

 

“Pass onward, and get yourself home. Please do remember to not hurt any monsters. They do not deserve any pain. All they have is hope that one day they will reach the surface.”

 

_So that’s what they call our home? The surface? Is there world in some kind of underground cave or something?_

 

“Please….do not come back. I hope you understand. Take care my dear.”

 

Toriel bent down and gave me such a warm hearted, tear jerking hug. As she did so she slipped a piece of paper into my hoodie pocket.

 

“Call me if you ever need me my child. I have written you my number. Please be safe…”

 

As she said these words, she quickly paced down the hall into the dark of what seemed the endless night.

 

_At least I have her number-…..oh shit._

 

I reached into my back pocket to find my phone, surprised to see it hadn’t broken in the fall. I punched in the passcode and entered Toriel’s number into my phone, adding her in as “Goat Mama.” I snickered at the clever nickname, and how well it fit her.

 

I pressed the top off/on button of the phone to shut it off and shoved it into my hoodie pocket, already pacing through the enormous door.

 

I opened it to find another door in what seemed like an abyss of pure darkness. I cautiously walked to the other door trying not to look down in fear that I might slip into what was obviously a solid floor.

 

As I walked through the door leading to a chilling drift, all I heard was the distant laugh and stomach curdling words of a familiar voice.

 

**“Y O U  I D I O T.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS THANK CHUUUUUU *explodes*


	4. That Was So PUNny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet a certain sexy skeleton~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I wanted to try a third person view for this chapter :3 FINALLY I KNOW IT TOOK THIS LONG TO ADD SANSY I'M SORRY *hides behind lesser doggo*
> 
> Btw, the song sang here is Control by Hasley. I do not own the song :P

White

 

All that was laid in front of your line of sight was a blanket of white snow covering entirely everything. Snow had never seemed more beautiful in any other photo or movie; no, nothing compared to this. Not even close. Everything had been frosted with the sky’s version of vanilla frosting. Something about the crisp, cool air seemed sweet about it. Yet, as you looked up, all there was was a sky of black. Should you even call it a sky? Wasn’t this place supposed to be underground? Then where did the enormous amount of snow come from?

 

_There’s no time to be thinking about that; for all I know there could be a monster somewhere around here trying to kill me, like that damn flower. But then again, Toriel did say that they wouldn’t harm me……still…_

 

As you awkwardly limped onward with these thought roaming viciously throughout your cranium, you took in your surroundings. A sea of trees from either side of you spread out as far as the eye could see. Was there any end to them? Best not try and find out.

 

Being out here was a little scary at first and walking a few paces forward heightened the feeling. You decided to quietly sing and walk at the rhythm of the slightly appropriate song, albeit, for the situation. The crunch from the extremely thin sheet of snow beneath your feet felt slightly comforting.

 

“They send me away to find them a fortune

A chest filled with diamonds and gold..”

 

**_crunch crunch_ **

 

You whipped your head around to look behind you with the horrid thought of something following you.

 

“Wha….that’s probably my mind being weird again…dammit…” You muttered to yourself as you looked back ahead and stepped over an over sized stick sitting in the path in front of you, careful on trying not to put pressure on the injury of your frighteningly numb leg.

 

“The house was awake, the shadows and monsters

The hallways, they echoed and groaned..”

 

**C R A C K**

 

A loud shriek resonated from your lungs as you quickly averted your eyes to the image behind your original line of sight. The giant stick you oh so precariously stepped over was broken into two giant pieces.

 

_OH SHIT_

 

You started to pick up the pace while looking straight forward, not daring to look back again. Up ahead, several yards away, you saw a bridge with some kind of barrier so wide, even the biggest of people could fit through. That was the best- ONLY place to get to. A checkpoint worth lugging your heavy body towards.

 

“The house was awake, the shadows and monsters

The hallways, they echoed and groaned..”

 

_**crunch crunch** _

 

The crunching of the snow got closer and closer from behind. The bridge was just within reach.

 

“I sat alone, in bed till the morning

I'm crying,…"They're….. coming.. for me"..”

 

Your voice wavered and paused several times as you said the last word to the small piece of lyric, stopping youself dead in your tracks, directly in front of the bridge. A feeling of dread hanging over your shoulders like a hunter that had just unloaded all of his fresh kill on you for yours to bear. A presence behind you made the skin underneath your oversize hoodie suddenly get uncomfortably cold. The blood cells in your veins felt like they turned to led. Your breath started to slowly and silently increase in speed; the feeling burning up your lungs with an invisible flame that couldn’t be quenched.

 

 

“ *hey….don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

 

The voice made the hairs on your neck stand on end. It was deep and smooth. It would almost be relaxing to listen to if this wasn’t the situation you were so horridly stuck in.

**“ * t u r n  a r o u n d”**

 

You hesitantly turned on the ball of your left foot to slowly spin around; not wanting to see what was hiding behind you. You moved your right leg in symphony with your left, letting it drop at an unnatural slant, thanks to the earlier injury.

 

**“ *s h a k e  m y  h a n d”**

 

You hesitantly raised your arm in a manner in which it looked like your arm was having a seizure. You looked down with your eyes almost glazed over in a thin sheet of tears, waiting to drop from any sudden uncalled movements. The person… monster in front of you was completely hidden by shadows, as well as the arm that was outstretched, waiting to meet yours. At any time, a tree from either side of you was welcome to fall down and crush you to death. It was definitely better than being here. It was also better than the recurring pain ever so slowly coming back into your leg with unwelcoming pricks and nibs. The cold bite of the air didn’t help make it any better either.

 

Afraid of not obeying what the monster had ordered you to do, you slowly reached your hand forward and firmly grabbed his, trying to regain your own confidence and self dignity.

 

**_PPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ **

 

“What the hell….” Did your hand just..fart? Or did his? No…What the fuck just happened? Other than the unusual, terrifying, pain in the ass circumstances, you felt your cheeks flush in an extremely bright crimson red. The sound that had slightly echoed through the forest of trees made you chuckle a bit. How could you not? Anybody would laugh at the ridiculous sound of flatulence.

 

“ *hehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick” The monster chuckled a bit to himself and released your hand, stepping out from the shadows. What stood before your eyes raised your curiosity levels to new highs.

 

A skeleton, no taller than 6 feet tall was standing with the widest grin you’ve ever seen.  You noted his height in comparison to Toriel’s, who would have surpassed him by at least 3 or 4 heads. The thought of how giant these monsters were was starting to make you feel puny. His eyes were void sockets of darkness, with pinpricks of white that looked to be served as pupils. His head was rounded, not much like that of a human’s. His giant cobalt blue sweater looked warm with its lining of white fur riding around the rim of the hood. Looking down more you could see him wearing….black basketball shorts? In this kind of weather? Both with a white stripe in the front of each pant leg. Moving downwards, his legs from the kneecap down was bear, only to stop at a pair of worn, pink house slippers. Was he warm wearing these in the freezing cold? Did skeletons have sensory receptors like people did?

 

“ *hey kid, you done looking me over, or can we introduce each other?” You quickly looked up and embarrassingly looked at his eye sockets. How long had you been staring at him? This was quite an embarrassment…

 

“S-sorry….u-um…” You struggled to say something to cover your wavering voice.

 

“ *no problem kiddo, heheh. my name is sans, sans the skeleton. your’s?” He shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head a bit to look at you in patience for a reply.

 

“I-I’m Lina….n-nice to meet you Sans…” You smiled politely at him trying to distract yourself from the increasingly rapid pain progressing within your leg. You started to bite at the inside of your cheek nervously, a bad habit you had picked up from your dad. It was actually quite a comforting thing to do when you felt like you were in pain or felt stressed at school.

 

His eyes looked over you in a pleased manner with a slightly satisfied hum from behind his teeth. “ *so, i’m supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but i’ll let you be. my brother though…he is a human hunting fanatic, so i’ll be careful to keep an eye socket out for ya” He winked comically (hey now) right as you started laughing at his horrible skeleton. The whoopee cushion..the bad pun….was he trying to be funny on purpose? Cause it sure as hell was working. Maybe you should play along…?

 

“Wow….that was so PUNny,” you said with a slight smirk creeping to the corners of your face, “You must be a BONEafied comedian.” Both of you started ringing out in laughter to the point where your lungs were starting to give out. You both started to calm down a bit, just smiling at each other.

 

“ *not bad kiddo, i like your attitude. come with me, I’ll take ya to snowdin; show you to the other human. i’m sure he’ll love ya.”

 

“There’s another human here?!” The words just slipped off of your tongue like water off a duck’s back. Another word you are going to have to get used to hearing. ‘Human.’ Was it really that difficult to call people by their names here? If monsters were to live among people, they would probably do the same in calling these things…well, ‘monsters.’

 

Sans nodded and grinned wider. Wow, seems like bone didn’t have limits down here. “ *he’s human alright. i should introduce ya both. but first things first..” The dancing pinpricks of white in his eyes completely dissipated into nothing, giving you just empty space to stare at.

 

“ *got any weapons on you? any knives whatsoever?” The question raised red flags in your head immediately. Why would he think you would carry weapons? Was this an ambush? Best to just go along with it.

 

“N-no…n-n-nothing at all…” You started shaking, shoving your hands in your hoodie pocket and continued chewing on your cheek with more force to the point it might start bleeding.

 

His pupils slowly dissolved back into existence and looked at the horrified state you were in. Beads of sweat started forming into tiny droplets at the base of his skull, slowly trickling down by the side of his eye sockets. “ *h-hey kid i-I’m just trying to keep my bro and the kid safe, take it easy….” He rested a bony hand on your shoulder in a futile attempt to calm you down.

 

“I-I’m fine…just a little shaken up…and..”  You started slowly closing your eyes from the pain horridly emanating from your injured leg. The whole time your body was putting it’s weight on your leg completely wiped it out of energy as you collapsed to the ground on a small pile of snow conveniently placed for the impact. The work your leg had suddenly stopped doing just made it feel as if it had its own heartbeat. Closing your eyes had never felt so amazing. Before you could completely black out, you felt the weight of your body being lifted by two strong arms. The drift of icy wind hitting every side of your body only numbed your senses all the more as you started to drift in and out of consciousness. Only one thing reached your ears before you fell into a dark and welcoming blackout.

 

“ *just hold on kid, stay with me....please don't give me a bad time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally learned her name! Interesting~ Like I said, you are welcome to insert yourself in the story, I'm cool with that. I had fun writing in third person. Should I continue? Let me know! Please please PLEAAASE leave a kudos, thank you sooo much to those who did! Hope you enjoy the rest of the day! >w


	5. Please Be Gentle..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanster tries to solve the questionable human anatomy and tends to her injuries. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...yeah I know another early update....sorry for lying about just three times a week TT^TT

_Baby stars._

_The air around you seemed to be sparkling with little luminescent lights mimicking baby stars of different hues dancing around your air borne body. An infinite darkness spanned from as far as your vision could see. Your body was floating ever so slightly in the nothingness, like your body had drifted off into a warm sea of air. The little lights floating around your body seemed to have some sort of shape to them, something in resemblance to an upside down tear drop. Were those….hearts? Why where there so many of them? The colors burned bright from the center of them, light seeping through their tiny figures. You looked down to see your own chest pulsating out of your hoodie with an unnatural beat. Turquoise and baby blue shades lightened your core with a milky warmness that was…indescribable. It filled you with a kind feeling; one that you would probably guess a mother would feel when she held her baby for the first time._

_Before you had time to ponder where you were, or how you had gotten there, the feeling was abruptly ended. A darkness, darker yet darker enveloped the dancing fairy-like hearts that bounced around you and swallowed them into the eternal darkness. As they were enveloped all that was left was a sound similar to that of glass shattering onto a marble floor. The sound pulled a whimper out of your throat, leaving you to hug your own body in self-comfort. An opaque white oval shape quickly loomed over your face and appeared to have some sort of….your vision started to fog over before you could see what was in front of you. All you could hear was the distant cry of your own screams, sounding as if your voice was carried away from your body.._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Your eyes shot open from what was presumably a bad dream; your body was shaking from the shock of waking up so frightened and terrified. You took a few deep breaths to keep your quick-beating heart from jumping out of you breast plate. After about two minutes of thoughtful breathing, your fluttered your eyes a bit to get the gunk out of them. Your feet rubbed gently against each other, only for them to find no shoes, just your bare feet. You twisted your neck to get a look at what was around you.

 

You were in what appeared to be a small room, with just a drawer from your field of vision. You pushed yourself up on the palm of your hands, leaving the scruff of your locks to rest on either side of your shoulders. Your glasses had surprisingly stayed on your face; lazily and dangerously balancing at the edge of your nose. You pushed them up and furthered speculating the room.

 

The drawer your eyes first caught sight of had socks and miscellaneous clothes jutting out of each opening. A seemingly tall lamp was perched above the sturdily built drawer.

 

_Someone had rushed to stuff those things in…._

 

Further inspection showed an ordinary, and extremely dusty, treadmill sitting out of place in the center of the room. Looking at the foot of your bed was a pile of extra blankets and pillows neatly stacked into a little tower.

 

Before you had time to give a second thought to where you were, you heard two quick sharp knocks at the entrance of the room.

 

“U-Umm…..c-come in?” You hesitantly called out in a curious manner. Were you supposed to give permission to come into a room that wasn’t even yours?

 

The door opened and the same skeleton from earlier was walking into the room. “ *you feeling any better kiddo? how are ya doin?” He walked over and kneeled by your side to the mattress you had just realized you’d been lying in. “ *you just fell right then and there in the snow and i didn’t know what was wrong, so i thought bringing ya here might be best” He pulled rubbing alcohol and gauze from the pockets of his hoodie. “ *mind if i take a look at’cha?”

 

You complied with a nod and pulled the covers that had ever so nicely warmed your frosty legs off in a single tug. You noticed you still had your jeggings on as well….

 

“ *heh…i-i won’t say anything…” he said quickly looking straight at you. His cheek bones were dusted in a sky blue. Was he…blushing?

 

“One sec….” You pulled down your jeggings and quickly covered your crotch area with the oversized folds of your hoodie. The sides of your cheeks felt extremely hot. Trying to keep your mind off of anything weird, you took a peek at your leg.

 

“Holy crap…..” Your eyes widened in horror at the sight of your leg. The cuts running like vines throughout your leg had become more reddened and irritated. Blood covered the skin turning it into what looked like a bad horror flick. The bone from your ankle seemed to have moved higher than the ‘high’ place it was already at. The skin blotched and blossomed in purple and black bruises around various areas of the skin. It looked like a doctor’s worst nightmare.

 

“ *hold on, let me get this cleaned up..just keep calm bud” His phalanges expertly maneuvered your leg with several pieces of gauzed wet with alcohol. You gritted your teeth and hissed every time the alcohol bit down on your wounds. The fire that burned in and above your skin felt like Satan himself took residence in your leg and turned it into Hell. It was too unbearable. Your arms clamped onto the mattress as you chewed vigorously at the inside of your cheek.

 

Once he had finished cleaning the cuts and scrapes, then came the ankle problem. That’s what was going to feel like a bitch. Sans wrapped his phalanges around the base of your foot with one hand and the underside of your calf with the other. You weren’t entirely prepared for this…

 

“ *ya ready for this? it’s gonna hurt a bit.” His eyes searched through yours for approval.

 

You nodded grimly and squeezed your eyes shut. “Just please be gentle. I’m kinda sensitive to pain.”

 

_Liar_

 

Sans nodded and sweat began to form on his brow, steadily gaining nervousness from the oncoming situation.

 

“ *one..” Your heart’s pace quickened.

 

“ *two..” Your breath followed.

 

_**POP** _

 

The horrifying sound of your own ankle popping back in place echoed throughout the room and hit you with a wave of pain so immense, it had you screaming from behind your teeth. The pain surprisingly started to subside pretty quickly, leaving you with a sore feeling pulsing throughout your leg.

 

“ *see? you’re a pretty tough cookie. That made my eyes pop” he chuckled. You smiled at his crude humor and let him continue fixing your leg.

 

After what seemed an eternity, which was only about 3 minutes, your legs were nicely bandaged up; still burning a bit from what was probably after burn.

 

“ *what about these, they looked healed but…” he ran his fingers over the scars embedded into your upped thighs. “ *these look old….and recent. should i be concerned?” he looked at you and you quickly diverted your eyes to an unknown corner of the room.

 

“Those are old, just accidents that happened. Nothing else,” you quickly tucked your legs to your chin and covered your legs protectively with your hoodie, “thanks though…thanks for everything really. I hope this isn’t much trouble.” Sans brought you to his home, put you in bed, and cleaned your wounds. No one had ever treated you like this before.

 

He lifted his hand and waved your comment off with a look of deterred concern etched into his face. “ *really, it’s nothing. if you like, you can stay here to recover. i don’t mind and i’m totally sure my bro won’t.” His widely plastered smile got wider at his offer. He seemed sweet.

 

“Really? You’re really sweet. Thank you.” You said with a smile.

 

Sans flushed a bit again with a Cheshire grin, holding out and kindly offering you his hand. “ *you must be hungry. wanna grab a bite to eat? it’s the most we can do ‘til pap gets home.”

 

You took his hand as he helped you up in one steady and surprisingly strong pull. Were all monsters here this strong? Something to consider…

 

“Food sound great, actually. I don’t remember the last thing I ate.” You giggled as you put your hand on your tummy and moved it around. “But is it OK for me to walk with my leg like this? Or will it get worse?”

 

“ *your leg has to heal, so in the meantime,” He swooped you up bridal style in the blink of an eye, “ *i guess i’ll have to carry ya wherever ya need to go.”

 

Your cheeks flushed once more at the thought of being carried. You felt like royalty. Being pampered was something you really weren’t used to, especially since you were the one normally doing the pampering. You had to do everything for yourself. This really was a treat.

 

“ *i’m gonna have to ask ya to not freak out, and hold on to me, kay?” he said looking down at you with his ever present grin.

 

You complied and grabbed onto the fur of his hoodie.

 

“ *your gonna need to hold on tighter than that sweet cheeks” he said with a deep chuckle.

 

You grabbed on as tightly as you could and buried your face into his sternum. A small sniff filled you with an overload of scents. The crisp air from outside, mixed with the fresh sent of….ketchup? What the hell? Probably just weird things popping up in your head again…

 

 “ *there we go. now,” you heard a crackle of what sounded like a fire igniting above your head. **“d o n t  l e t  g o.”**

 

With that, your heart felt like it had dropped down to the deepest pits of your stomach. Your head felt clouded and it spun like a spider meticulously creating her web. You clung on tighter and tighter until you thought for sure you might have ripped a piece of the fabric from his sweater off.

 

“ *lina….”

 

_Sans said not to let go…. don’t let go don’t let go…_

 

“ *lina we’re here..” he patted your head with the end of his chin to reassure you of your safety. You looked up with hesitancy, and removed your hands from the crumpled sweater. You heard him snort, trying to contain his laughter.

 

_What’s so funny?_

 

“W-where are we?”

 

“ *my kitchen” He said as he busted out in uncontrollable laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy thank you sooo much for those who left kudos and bookmarked; even the hits!! You have no idea how good it makes me feel to see that. I'm glad you are enjoying this story! I have decided that if some point I hit 200 kudos, I would probably make a Tumblr for this fan fic :3 Maybe I could even have fan art for our character some day!! ....I'm getting way too ahead of myself- sry ^^" Hey and if it doesn't make any sense t you, Sans was laughing at the fact that his shortcut was so dramatic, when he just needed to get to his kitchen heheheh Oh Sansy X3 Please don't forget to leave a kudos :D


	6. A/N Please Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!! Please read :)

You guys, please read this. I got a comment saying I tagged this wrong by putting Sans x reader. I meant to put it that way, but ended up changing the tag to Sans x reader anyways. _Tibia_ honest (hehe) I'm going to change it back. I did not tag it that way by means of mistake.

 

I want this to be a story with my character, but also one you can put yourself in. This is why I have limited the use of the character's name and used third person. I'm sorry if this frustrates you, but this is how I want my story to go. If you don't like it, go find another. 

 

I wrote this as suggested by my therapist to release the depression I have bottled up inside of my mind(hence the self harming in the story)

 

Writing and drawing tend to help me direct those emotions onto something productive; Truthfully I love writing this.

 

For those who have supported me with your kudos, thank you so much, it means the world to me. I love you guys. Remember, someone always loves you <3


	7. Such a Bonehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more sugar plums appear in the story, can you guess who they are? :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make Frisk a boy in the story, for reasons you will understand later in the story, you'll see ;)

“W-what did you just do!?” Your eyes were practically bulging out of your skull. Surely he didn’t teleport. Was teleportation even possible? As if he could read your mind by merely glancing at your expression, he simply gave you a wry grin.

 

“ *wouldn’t be the best idea to go out of the house without pants on, now would it? _Tibia_ honest it would be an em _bare_ asment.” His ever appeasing smile continued to grow wider with his crude jokes.

 

Your covered your head with your hoodie and tucked your arms out of the sleeves and crossed your chest from the inside. He ended up getting the hint and apologized, putting you gently down on what felt like an old and very worn couch.

 

“ *sorry for that...heh. i’ll check out the ol' fridge for some grub. be right back.” The scuff of his slippers trailed back towards the kitchen as you peeped out from your hoodie and put your arms back into the home of your sleeves to spectate your surroundings; A fairly simple house with few furnishings. A T.V. was directly in front of the faded green couch you sat on. Next to the T.V., you could see the kitchen with Sans inside, rummaging through an extremely large fridge filled with containers of a red and tan substance. You craned your head to the side to see a large dining table with several chairs circled around it next to the entrance. By the entrance you could see several pairs of shoes, one being your black and white high tops.

 

_Thank god, I thought I lost those…._

 

“ *hey lina, so what’cha wanna drink? we have coffee, water, ketchup…” Sans looked away from the fridge and glanced at you waiting for some sort of response.

 

“Did you say….ketchup??” You almost gagged at the thought.

 

_Ketchup?? Didn’t he ask what I wanted to drink?? Who the hell drinks ketchup??_

 

“ *heard me right, it’s the best of the best. no other drink can _ketchup_.”  He said with a rattle of his bones as he grabbed the bottle of ketchup and started drinking straight out of the little tube.

 

_I’m gonna puke…_

 

“ *so, what’ll it be?”

 

“I’ll have a cup of water…please.” Never did it cease to amaze you how some people could lose their manners in others homes; a simple moral you taught yourself growing up.

 

He grabbed a clean glass from a ‘short’ drawer, which looked monstrous compared to your height, and filled it with crystal clear water from the sink. He walked over to where you were sitting comfortably on the couch.

 

_Hehe, monstrous. Should save that for later…_

 

“ *hold on a sec…” he whispered as he handed you your cup of pure crystalline water. With that, he poofed into thin air, not a wisp of him left behind. You nearly choked on the water that had tickled, but not completely, gone down your throat. You swallowed properly and marveled even still at the fact that he had just disappeared….and reappeared. With your thoughts jumbled in your mind, he had just poofed yet again in front of your very eyes, sitting on the couch next to you holding a pair of black basketball shorts similar to his.

 

“Woah, how did you do that?!” You gaffed as your enthusiasm riddled every inch of your face. He merely shrugged and handed you the slightly wrinkled, yet presentable, shorts.

 

“ *it’s hard to explain,” he said nervously scratching the back of his skull looking towards the floor. “not many people get it.”

 

“Thank you…hehe.” You slipped on the basketball shorts, which were surprisingly comfortable and felt amazing against your bare legs. “I thought it was pretty cool! I didn’t even think teleportation was possible, let alone monsters! I-..” You stopped yourself and covered your mouth with your free hand. “I-I’m so sorry…I d-didn’t mean to be offensive… I-I just..” Before you could finish your sentence, Sans placed a bony phalange to his toothy grin and winked.

 

“ *it’s nothin’. actually, mind tellin’ me a bit ‘bout the surface? what it’s like? if, ya don’t mind of course.”

 

“Sure, totally don’t mind. What do you wanna know about?”

 

With that, you engaged in a long conversation about, well, everything. You spoke all about the things that were nonexistent here underground, like the blinding sun, the bright moon, and the twinkling stars. You spoke of the giant skyscrapers that reached the heavens, all the way down to the smallest towns. Every word that floated out of your mouth caught him in awe. It was like a child that had gotten a puppy or experienced Christmas for the first time ever in their life. It was like talking to a sponge, just absorbing everything you gave him.  Just as you were going to get in depth on holidays and what you did for each one, a loud pounding came from the door. Both of your heads instinctively whipped around to look at the door.

 

“SANS, DO OPEN THE DOOR, I HAVE LOST THE HOUSE KEY IN THE SNOW, PLEASE LET ME IN!!!”

 

“ *one sec bro.” Sans lifted his left slightly above elbow length and flexed it, giving it a flaming, cyan luminescent glow. You baffled again at the sight of his strange actions, and looked over quickly to the door, to see the same cyan glow around the brass knob of the door. His hand cupped the air, as if holding onto the physical material of the handle, and turned it, opening the door to let in a whoosh of snow. This man never ceased to amaze you.

 

“SANS, WHY WERE YOU NOT AT YOUR POST, YOU LAZYBONES??? I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!!!" You pushed your glasses up the bridge of your nose to closely inspect the ginormous being walking over toward you.

 

A skeleton, nonetheless, and a giant one at that. He looked to be at LEAST nine feet tall, with slightly thinner bones that Sans. His skull structure resembled closer to a human than the rounded Sans, and with much larger teeth. His cheekbones poked out of his face, giving him a very defined expression. His outfit was quite silly, with a long, torn orangy-red scarf with and a pair of gloves and boots to match.

 

The giant of a skeleton stomped quite childishly towards where you were standing with his gloved hands balled into fists.  “DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE YOUR POS-“ It was like his words caught the back of his throat, figuratively speaking. His eyes peeled away from Sans and craned his head exaggeratedly towards the spot where you sat and dropped his jaw. “IS THAT….IS THAT….” He bent down towards his brother and bent down to whisper extremely loudly to him. (“IS THAT A HUMAN SANS??”)

 

(“ *sure is bro.”)

 

(“REALLY?!) His eyes sparkled…literally….with excitement. Sans nodded in approval and winked at his brother in his usually casual way.

 

Without warning, the monster swooped you up, letting the empty glass cup in your hands fall absentmindedly onto the couch, and squeezed you and spun around with the strength of Mr. Universe.

 

“ *p-pap careful, she’s-“  You let out a small dry cry of pain from your lungs as the heavenly euphoria of numbness abandoned your senses and replaced them with the horrid pain you had felt before. Seems there is still some healing that needs to be done.

 

“OH, I AM TRULY SORRY HUMAN,” he said as he placed you gingerly on the couch, treating you as if you were made of porcelain. “I DID NOT MEAN TO HURT YOU. DID I HURT YOU?! I HOPE I DID NOT!!” His hands cupped your cheeks and examined your face, as if trying to find the source of your pain.

 

“I-It’s fine, really, I feel much better. Thanks for the concern, tho.” You gave him a slightly pained but still happy smile. He let go of your face and placed his hands on his hips.

 

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS HAVE CONCERN FOR THE INJURED. AS FOR YOU, I CANNOT TAKE AN INJURED HUMAN TO ASGORE. AS FOR NOW, YOU MAY STAY WITH US UNTIL YOU ARE PROPERLY NUTURED BACK TO HEALTH.” Sans looked at you and gave you a smug ‘I told you so’ look. You simply rolled your eyes with a smile and looked up at Papyrus.

 

“I have heard a lot about you, Papyrus. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

“I KNOW IT MUST BE. I AM TRULY GREAT, EVERY MONSTER KNOWS THE GREAT PAPYRUS,” he gleamed as he sassily pushed his scarf into the invisible breeze, “AND EVEN MORE SHALL KNOW ME ONCE I BECOME CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!” His squeals of childlike excitement filled you with a deep and weird feeling of childish happiness yourself, despite his obvious self-honor.

 

_Why can't I be like that...._

 

“FRISK, COME SEE THE NEW HUMAN, SHE...UH….”

 

“You can call me Lina,” you said as if you knew what to fill into the absent and awkward void.

 

“RIGHT RIGHT,” he said as he nodded his large skull. “COME MEET LINA, SHE IS QUITE THE HUMAN.” You flushed a bit at what Papyrus had said. Was it a complement? Did it matter? It was sweet to say, for a person who never got complemented at all. Your heart skipped a beat at the thought of what other better things were here that weren’t on the surface.

 

From the entrance of the house, walking to stand next to Papyrus, stood a human. A real. Fucking. Human.

 

_Oh man if my body wasn’t fucked he’d be in for a hug attack right now._

 

He stood pretty high, around your height to be exact. He looked to be around your age too. His hair was a cocoa brown and short cut to where the ends of the hair tickled at his shoulders. His facial expression was what one could simply put as ‘extreme poker face.’ His sweatshirt was a deep, yet slightly faded from use, purpilish-blue with two semi-thin pale pink lines running around it. A large golden locket in the shape of a heart hung by a thin gold chain from his thin neck.  He wore plain brown jeans with worn brown combat boots to go with it. It did look very comfortable, but really needed to get exchanged for something newer.

 

_I wonder if this place has a Wal-Mart or Target..._

 

“Nice to meet you Frisk.” You gave him a little wave and all he did was give you a small wink and a smirk. It made you raise your eyebrow in silent question, making you laugh a bit to yourself.

 

“ *hey paps, ya think you can make us some of your famous s‘ghetti?” Sans spoke up. Papyrus’ eyes widened as he jumped up and down.

 

“I WOULD LOVE TO SANS, AND IT WILL BE EXTRA SPECIAL FOR YOUR HUMAN!!”

 

_**His** human??_

 

“ *well I guess you should….”

 

“OH GOD NO SANS PLEASE.”

 

“ *spa _ghetti_ outta here."

 

“NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The larger skeleton ‘nyehed’ on his way to the kitchen to make some spaghetti in a fit of rage, leaving the three of you laughing heartily in the living room.

 

“You really are _humerous_ Sans.” You said as you playfully poked his shoulder blade.

 

“ *well I guess pap doesn’t know how to get his _funny bone rattling_.” And basically on cue, fumes of smoke, clattering pans, and intense ‘NYEH’ing followed by squishing sounds emanated from the kitchen.

 

“Oh dear….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way to much fun writing Pap's parts...but now I'm craving spaghetti *bonetrousle intensifies*


	8. Poor Grillbz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Grillby's everybody! Where everyone knows your name :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your kudos and bookmarks, you have no idea how much it affects my moods to see you guys are reading this story! I love you guys so much, I hope you enjoy <3

It had been about a week since you first came to the skeleton brother’s home. You managed to snag a spot on the couch as a bed, while Frisk slept in the shed outside the brother’s home they had fixed up so nicely. All the while throughout your pleasant stay in their home, they had taught you how things worked in the underground. You learned more about the battles, the different monsters, and the different magic abilities they had. Everything seemed so much more….alive than it ever did on the surface, as the monsters called it. Everything was so serene. But one thing they tried to avoid was conversation about…your soul. Sans even tried to keep you inside as much as possible. They talked about Frisk’s and he was a human; what would be so bad about talking about your own?

 

You, Sans, Pap, and Frisk were all cuddled up on the couch watching a strange show, unlike anything that was on T.V. back at home. It wasn’t repeats of any boring show. It was…raw, and entertaining. A strange block-like robot rolled around on a wheel attached to a shaft of metal coming from the bottom of the main body. The many buttons and knobs gave you the urge to twist them, just to see what would happen. The cubed bot that had called himself ‘Mettaton.’ A strange one, he was, always rolling around speaking into a microphone dramatically whilst doing various odd jobs like cooking or acting. This place really did have the strangest entertainment, yet, it was oddly satisfying.

 

“ *how ‘bout we do something else, mettaton is really breaking my skull open here,” he said with with his plastered smile pulling itself downward. Not something you’ve ever seen, or something you liked to see for the first time. His smile fit him really well. It looked really good on him in fact…

 

“HOW ABOUT SOME VIDEO GAMES, BROTHER? WOULDN’T THAT BE FUN?” Papyrus’ enthusiasm never faltered a bit, not for a millisecond. It filled you with….oh, what’s the word…determination! There, that’s it.

 

“ *bro, we only have two remotes. we wouldn’t _game_ much out of that.”

 

“NYEEEEEEHHHH!!!!!!!! OUT OF THE HOUSE SANS, OUT!!!!” Papyrus shrilled lots of ‘nyehs’ that woefully echoed throughout the house, along with you and Frisk’s laughter to follow directly behind.

 

“ *’ight, suit yourself paps, but i ain’t goin’ alone.” With that, he swooped a giggling you into his bony arms and teleported the both of you in front of one of his sentry stations. His habit of randomly picking you up was, oddly, something you got used to. You continued to laugh in a dorky manner, until you were laughing so hard, you ended up snorting. Instinctively, you covered your mouth with your hands as your eyes widen in bashfulness. A faint flush of pink dusted your cheeks as you looked elsewhere to hide your embarrassment.

 

“ *did you just…snort?”

 

_Wow Sans, nothing says the obvious like an obvious comment._

 

“N-n-no…m-maybe…y-y-yes…? You moved your line of sight up towards Sans as he looked down at you with a wry grin.

 

“ * _tibia_ honest, i like it. it suits you. you may have fooled pap and frisk, but I’m sure you’re a ball of mischief underneath your skin. i can feel it in my bones.” He was right.

 

Back on the surface, you always acted like a child, wanted to have fun and stay on the positive side of things. Even at times, you had embarrassed yourself doing something crazy and child-like. In the end, you had to hide those feelings deep inside your heart to keep yourself from people hating you. Sure, everyone says to ‘Be yourself’ and ‘There is only one you,’ but that never seemed to be the problem. No one wanted a maturing teen to have the heart of a child. It was all about studying for SAT’s and getting your permit; getting your first job and learning to think for yourself. No one had time for girls like you. No one…

 

“ *lina, you ‘ight? you look kinda out of it. wanna go home?” The worry in his voice visually glazed over his expression. He was being such a sweetheart. You felt bed ruining the short time he gave you to come outside and talk with him.

 

“No! I-I mean, I was just thinking about something, not important,” you shook your head to clear your crazed train of thought. “Why did you come out here?” You said with a questioned tone.

 

“ *wanna take you to eat. figured you’d gott’n kinda tired of eatin’ ‘ghetti three times a day,” He started walking with his slippers crunching through the snow. “ *hope ya don’t mind..” His grip on you got stronger with every step he took. It seemed by the furrowed brow bones on his skull that he wasn’t very fond of taking you out in the open, away from the shelter of his home.

 

“O-of course not.” You were glad that for once; a different meal in your system sounded great.

 

_I wonder where he’s taking me? I didn’t even think they had restaurants here._

 

The cold wind whipped and bit at your exposed face and hands. You put your hands  in your pockets to keep them from freezing off completely. Frostbite was still a possibility. Your legs were cold, but not all that much. Papyrus had so kindly sewed up the rips and tears in your jeggings, giving them a few more good years of use.

 

_What a sweetheart._

 

“ *hey bud, can I ask you somethin’?” Sans spoke out in a serious tone, looking down at you as he continued to walk in the crunching snow.

 

“Sure Sans, anything.” You smiled with a slight twitch at the thought of him being so sincere about asking a question.

 

“ *would you ever want…”

 

A small pause wafted through the air in dead silence.

 

“Would I ever..?” You encouraged him to continue with a tilt of your head.

 

“ *would you ever want to leave, if you had the chance?”

 

His question caught you completely off guard.

 

_Why would he ask something like that? Of course I want to go home….I think? I kinda like it here…_

 

“I…..I don’t know. I’ll have to think about that Sans….why do you ask?”

 

“ *n-no reason in particular….” Little beads of sweat started to form at the tip top of  his skull, dribbling slowly down. He shook his skull and brightened up his plastered smile. “ *anyways, were here. let’s get in, i’m _chilled to the bone_ out here.” You quietly laughed at the comforting return of his usual corny puns.

 

“But doesn’t the wind go right through you?” Sans threw a hearty laugh as his bones rattled beneath his sweater, bounding off of your own body.

 

“ *good one kid, I like it.”

 

Before you had time to peek at where you were going into, Sans had opened a heavy wooden door into a giant blast of heated air. The welcoming warmth tickled and tingled your freezing nose and cheeks. You looked around as Sans walked towards the very back. Two giant booths sat on the right side of the tiny establishment, with tables scattered on the opposite side. A few monsters sat at the tables, most of which looked like…dogs? With armor? The others were a mix of different monsters. In the back out of the corner of you eye, you spotted a jukebox sitting in the corner of the room.

 

Before you could finish looking around, you heard the other monsters start throwing cat calls and howls in your direction. That’s right, you were being carried. A few monsters yelled a few extremely uncomfortable assumptions at your directions.

 

“What’cha holdin' their Sansy? Hmmm??” With that came a questioning look from a bunny sitting at one of the booths.

 

“They look cute, don’t they dear?” You heard from a pair of white dogs holding hands at a table.

 

“They do, and I bet they’ll have adorable pups,” the other dog said in agreement as the dogs simultaneously licked and smooched each other. All the other dogs motioned in agreement with random barks and yips.

 

Your face paled of all its color, looking up at Sans with a bit of fear mixed with embarrassment. A faint light blue snuck up on the sides of his face as he quickened his pace and sat at a bar, placing you ever so gently on one of the seats. The pain of your leg was gracefully leaving, but still hurt a bit. No matter how many times you had told him the whole week that you were feeling better and could walk on your own, he ended up pressing more and more about that fact that ‘*it was no problem” and that “*you need to keep off of it to heal properly.”

 

“ *sorry ‘bout that, they don’t normally see me with anyone else in here..” He sat on the bar stool to the left of you, putting up his hoodie to block the stares from everyone behind him. You decided to do the same, pulling your frizzed locks to one side of you shoulder, as you quickly pulled your hood up.

 

“It’s ok, on the surface, when a girl walks by sometimes guys whistle and call out to her to try and get her attention.” You shrugged trying to internally rip the blush off of your face. You bent one arm for support on the bar and with the other, tapped on the marble surface with your nails.

 

“ *really? that sounds kinda rude. has that ever happened to you?” The little pinpricks in his eyes swayed in his eye sockets, probably out of mere curiosity. It was kind of cute when he was curious.

 

“Yeah, once when I was outside at night. A few guys started whistling and tried to get me to talk to them. I ended up ignoring them, which got them to follow me for awhile. I had to run into a gas station and camp out there for a few hours just to make sure they wouldn’t try and..” The words got caught in your throat. Not a very good subject to talk about right now.

 

“ *hey,” he places his bony hand on top of your free hand, which you hadn’t noticed was rapping faster and faster against the counter top. His bones resonated a comforting heat, one you had never felt before. It felt strange, yet amazing. You internally wished to yourself he would leave his hand there.  “ *when…if we ever get to the surface, i’ll make sure that won’t ever do that again. if it does happen, i’ll give them a bad time.” His pupils got extremely small as he said this, obviously agitated at what you had said. Before he could continue with his words of encouragement, the sound of someone audibly clearing their throat came from behind the counter.

 

Sans moved his hand off of yours and onto the counter and looked up at the monster that stood before the both of you.

 

_So much for wishes heh?_

 

“Am I interrupting something Sans?” His voice was deep and slightly scratchy. His body, being the likely cause of the entire room feeling amazingly toasty, was pure fire. He wore a suit, one that a bar tender would probably wear to look classy. Little spectacles curiously floated on the spot where you guessed his eyes were.

 

“ *not at all grillbz, don’t feel all _heated up_.” Sans winked at the monster in sync with his annoyed groan.

 

“Enough puns Sans, please don’t be rude and introduce me to your guest.”

 

“ *oh, right. this is lina,” Sans motioned towards you, and back at the flame monster, “ *lina, this is grillby.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Grillby.” He took your rested hand off the counter and held it up to his face. It scared you a bit at the thought that he might burn you, but surprisingly, he didn’t. The flames in his hands licked and rubbed affectionately at your skin.

 

“It’s a pleasure, my dear. You look lovely today.” He gingerly placed you hand back on the surface of the counter, heat rising from the pit of your stomach and reaching your cheeks. No one has every spoken to you so kindly.

 

“T-thank you.” Your shyness faltered as Sans reached a bony arm and wrapped it around your waist.

  
“ *we’ll take the usual grillbz.” Sans sounded a bit bothered about what Grillby had done.

 

“Sure thing,” was all he said before walking off and disappearing through a pair of twin doors to what seemed like a kitchen.

 

“Are you ok,  Sans?” You looked at him with a worried scrunch of your eyebrows.

 

“ *yeah, it’s just….i don’t like how….when he…” Before you could ask him to spit out what he wanted to say, all the light flicked off. His grip on your waist got tighter as the monsters started to chatter nervously.

 

“W-what’s going on?” You swiveled in the chair to turn around only to see a figure you hadn’t seen in the restaurant when you came in. It was a child, one that looked like Frisk. His hair was short and brown, his skin pale like that of a vampire. His eyes glowed with red, clashing with the bright pink flush on either side of his cheeks. His shirt looked similar to that of Frisk’s only to have one thick yellow stripe in the middle in a sea of light green material. He wore brown shorts, with flat brown sneakers. Around his neck, the same heart locket that Frisk wore. In his hands, a knife that reflected his gleaming smile as he lifted it to his mouth to lick menacingly. He opened his mouth to speak in a very glitched, broken voice

 

“ After I kill you, **N O  M O R E  R E S E T S** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho, so who is this little kiddo, *cough* you already know *cough* Guess we'll find out later! Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment~!


	9. Welcome To The Red Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, but very dramatic chapter. Please read with tissues in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sad reading this chapter, but I still enjoyed it. Sorry it's short, but I promise to make the next chapter extra long to make up for it ^^ Also, please do listen to this while reading, I promise it makes it x10 better~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEhyeWU_tJU (Let It Die by Starset)

_Who is this kid? Why is he looking at us? More importantly, who gave him a knife?_

Before you had a chance to even glace at Sans in a flurry of confusion and terror, you felt gravity disappearing. Your body was quickly, but gently, lifted into the air in a gush of  transparent blue. You looked over at Sans, his hand in the air towards your general direction with his hand wrapped in the same glowing blue light.

 

“ *it’s ‘k kid, I got’cha,” His smile wavered with uncertainty at his own comforting comment. He moved his hand to the back of the bar, followed by your own body and placed you in a hidden corner underneath the counter, keeping you away from view. The blue dissipated into thin air leaving you to sit on the cold floor wondering what was happening. You rolled over onto your knees careful not to put too much pressure on your injured leg. You placed your slightly shaky hands on top of the cool counter and peaked over the marble to see what was going on. All of the monsters had run without hesitation, leaving Sans and the child in a face-off in the center of the room.

 

“We have some unfinished business, ya smiley trash bag.” The child’s voice cracked with static and hatred.

 

“ *nice to see ya again kid, you must’ve been _bone tired_ waitin’ for me.”

 

“Cut the crap. We both know why I'm here.”

 

Sans shrugged with uncertainty. “ *ya got me kid.”

 

“Well, guess you’ll know in a second.” His smile got wider, the widest you were sure it could go. Their small red eyes were clouded over in a shroud of pitch black. What seemed like literal tar started slowly dripping from his eyes.

 

_Gross…_

 

“I bet you would certainly recognize this, bonehead.” He pulled out a reddish-orange scarf from behind his back, waving it in the air teasingly.

 

_That looks like Pap’s scarf….and it looks dusty…why does he have it??_

 

Sans stiffened for a moment, shaking the next. Not a millisecond had passed and a full blown flame took over the entire left side of his face, from what you could see from behind. He jerked the bony arm of the same side, drenched in the ever-glowing blue light; only this time, it was an intense glowing inferno. Next to him, two giant skulls began to dissolve into existence. The sight of these made you flinch and shake a bit.

 

_No, I can trust Sans. He’s been nothing but good to me since I got here._

 

He pushed his burning arm towards the child in the blink of an eye. The two giant skulls seemed to know what he was doing, as they shot two giant beams of light in their direction. He dodged the beams with ease, jumping gracefully onto the nearest table. The giant skulls ceased their emission of light, leaving two giant holes in the floorboard.

 

“ ***dammit chara, what did you do to my brother?!** ” Sans voice shook and quivered in what sounded like pain and frustration.

 

“The same thing I did all those resets ago with Frisk, before you and that damn cinnamon roll you call a brother softened him up,” he extended his armed hand out towards Sans, “and now I have a new body to take over.” With that, he jumped on top of the counter where you were hiding under and looked down.

 

“Come on out now, bitch. No need to hide.”

 

Your anger got the best of you, just like every other time in the past. You tried to control it as best as you could, but ended up getting out of your hiding place and standing up to look face to face with your attacker. Surprisingly, the pain in your leg just wasn’t present. You looked eye to eye with the horrid looking child, putting your hands on your hips. Time to bring out your inner maternity.

 

“Good night, what would your mother say about this? She would be ashamed.” You crossed your arms and shook your head. You caught San’s glance from afar and saw him shaking his head vigorously trying to get you to stop. His eye sockets were on the verge of tears. In fact, you could already see tears ready to drop at any second .

 

“Dear god lady, do ya really think I _have_ a mom?” The child….Chara from what you remember Sans saying, let out a laugh only fit for a serial murderer. “She let me go, along with my crybaby brother. I bet she wouldn’t care to see me.” He searched your eyes for a split second for some sort of understanding, before quickly going sour again. The knife in his hands landed on your throat, leaving you the only option to grab his tiny arm, along with his tiny body, and chuck him to the side. Chara’s body slumped to the side along with his body as you jumped and slid over the counter, running towards Sans whose arms were outstretched. You gladly jumped into them without a second of hesitation. You buried your head into his furry sweater, while he tightly wrapped his bones around your frame, as a flurry of light wrapped around the both of you. With that, you opened your eyes just mere moments later to reveal your location. Sans had taken you outside the ruins door, where the both of you had first met.

 

You moved your head to look at Sans, who was crying and shaking with intesity.

 

“S-sans, w-what’s wrong?” You placed your still-warm hands on his cheekbones, looking for some sign of life in his empty sockets. All that greeted you was silence.

 

“Sans? Please talk to me….” He slumped back into a pile of snow, letting you ungracefully fall on top of his weeping figure. You hugged him and tried to, in some way, mentally feed your comfort and love to him. He gratefully hugged you back, squeezing you and crying without a stop.

 

“It’s ok, it’s ok, I’ll make it better,” you coed, “I’ll do anything to make it better, but I have to know what’s wrong.” Another silent answer befell your ears, along with a gush of wind behind you. You pushed yourself up as your conscious told you someone else had joined you. Sans seemed to notice too, as he opened his weary eye sockets.

 

“Aw, how cute. You thought you could get away from me, huh? That’s pretty funny..” The chilling voice of Chara’s reached your hearing, along with the most painful feeling in your gut. You looked down to see a slim piece of metal go through your stomach, crimson liquid dripping off of the end. A metallic  _shing_ resonated through your ears as the over-sized knife was forcefully pulled out of your fragile body. Sans looked in horror, looking up and around to see where Chara was. Gone.

 

You fell backwards into the snow, pain overtaking every nerve and muscle in your body. Sans was already on top of you, pressing down on the injury trying to suppress the bleeding.

 

“ *you’ll be ok, it’s ok,” his tears came into a full on gushing. The tears dripped onto your face, and onto the dip of your neck. “ *you’re not gonna die kid, i got’cha, it’ll be alright…” His voice quivered as he continued to sob, leaving you to wonder hopelessly where his tears came from. You reached up to the side of his skull, rubbing away the ever-falling tears. He looked at you in confusion and sadness, continuing to put pressure on the now squirting wound.

 

“You…..don’t look good,” you turned your head to cough up a good handful of blood into the snow and turned back to see the pain clouding his face, “with a frown…please s-smile.” He took a bloodied hand off of your wound, seeing as it was futile. He placed it over yours, and gave you a pained smile. There was no way to save you. You were going to die here in the cold snow, never to see the light of day ever again.

 

“I never thought a skeleton could be so sweet. I want to see you….again…” Your breathing slowed down, and so did your heart rate. You let your hand fall limp into Sans shaky one. Your eyes fell to a close, leaving the last thing you saw, a hurt smile plastered on his skull. Your mind went hazy as you started to lose your train of thought, where you were, or what time it was. All you could feel was Sans squeezing your hand as he screamed your name. You felt darkness overtake your mind and everything else with it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, my babybones! Sorry if I made you sad, but thankfully this isn't the ende


	10. Falling In Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in death? What happens is least expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my little chillens *blows kisses* hope you enjoy your chapter, and thanks for being so supportive :D

Darkness.

 

Is this what death was? Complete darkness for all of eternity? It wasn’t as bad as you thought. Your body floated in darkness, a warm fuzzy feeling wrapping your body. Oddly enough, you were in the same clothes you had died in. The only difference was a tingly numbness in your entire body keeping you from feeling anything but that warmth at all, including the pain that was previously striking through your torso and leg.

 

It was nice being in this dark abyss of endlessness, but you had an empty void in your heart. One that yearned to go back to Earth, back to the snowy underground world you had come to call home. Back to Frisk and the skeleton brothers. Back to Sans. The tight feeling constricted around your entire body, filling you with fear; the fear of being alone here forever. You would do anything to go back. The feeling grew stronger and stronger, exposing a light emitting from your chest. A familiar bluish-turquoise light bursted out of your chest, projecting into the black abyss, projecting a golden box in front of you. It had a thick golden boarder, with gold letters inside that spelled ‘reset.”

 

_How is this possible? What is this weird light in my chest? Why is it acting like a projector machine?_

 

Questions bounced around in your head, along with the one main question of what this box was. You decided to hesitantly reach out and touch the mysterious quadrilateral, curious as to what would happen when you came into contact with it. As your fingers glided against the lettering of the word, it made a slight electronic _clink_ , followed by a glow that slowly became brighter and brighter, enveloping and eating away at the surrounding darkness. It blinded you and ate at your eyes, slowly taking over your mind along with your consciousness in mere seconds.

 

You felt your arms and legs in a jumbled mess as you woke up from the darkness. A quiet and pained moan escaped your lips as you tried to recollect your thoughts.

 

_Wait, didn’t I die? What happened?_

You opened your eyes to find your face in a pile of white ice. The cold started to sting both your face and exposed hands, leaving you the only option of pushing your body up, standing in frustrating agony. You were in a pile of snow, in what looked like a path in the middle of the woods. Strangely enough, the same place you met Sans for the first time. You looked down to look at your hoodie, without a single tear or seam stitch in your jeggings. You lifted your hoodie to look at where you painfully remembered being unmercifully stabbed. There was no torn skin or blood, just a nasty scar where the knife had previously resided. You quickly pulled the fabric down as the cold wind bit and nipped at you exposed skin. You were confused and frustrated, cold and scared.

 

_What happened? I’m supposed to be dead…. Where’s Sans??_

 

You started to walk down the path, trying to find the bridge where you vaguely remembered seeing Sans the last time. You walked with slight aches, but no pain in any way at all, just the normal deformed way you usually walked.

 

_Strange…_

 

You finally walked for what seemed like 2 minutes before reaching the bridge. You didn’t even encounter a giant stick in the middle of the path this time. You snickered at the thought and stood at the entrance of the bridge, waiting and hoping that Sans would pass by. You leaned against the bridge and looked around a bit to survey the place you had passed out in pain as you thought to yourself. The forest surrounding the path did seem to be a little darker and creepier than you remembered, the ‘sky’ being darker as well. The weighted atmosphere put pressure on your shoulders and weighed down your mentality. Maybe just the fact that you thought you died made you felt that way. Maybe you just passed out and Sans went to go get help. But that didn’t explain how it gave your body time to develop a scar.

 

You waited for what was an eternity to some, including you.

 

“SANS?” You yelled out desperately.

 

You looked around for any sign of him. It was funny how much you had come to depend on him, just from knowing him for a week.

 

No reply.

 

“SANS? YOU OUT THERE??” A slight pile of snow stirred behind you, along with the feeling of another being.

 

“ *yeah sweet cheeks, i’m here. i just have a question….” A rough hand grabbed your shoulder and spun you around, sparing a scream and leaving a squeak to expel from you lungs “ **h o w  d o  y o u  k n o w  m y  n a m e?** ” His dark sockets peered into yours with a furrowed brow before he pushed you harshly into the snow.

 

“ *i don’t like repeating myself girlie, so i suggest you answer me the first time.” This was Sans, but, it wasn’t. This Sans had a red shirt hidden behind a black hoodie, black basketball shorts with a yellow stripe going down the middle, and red sneakers with yellow socks. Looking back up, his eye sockets appeared more intense and threatening than before, his teeth sharp in resemblance to that of a shark’s, with a golden tooth gleaming out from the rest of his white pearlies sitting on the right side of his charming smile.

 

“Y-y-you don’t r-remember m-m-me S-Sans?” You shook intensely in fear, tears forming at the corners of your eyes. This reminded you of your dad.

 

_{ “I told you so SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GIVE ME ANOTHER BEER.” You denied him another beer, crying and trying to help him off of the couch and get him help. But what could a little girl do? His heavy hand slapped across your soft little cheek making you hit the floor hard on your face. The sound of broken glass hit your back as shatters broke through your shirt and soft skin. You knew if you gave in to crying, he would hurt you more. All you could do was cry and pray to yourself hopelessly that he would stop and come to his senses soon….which almost never happened}_

A hefty kick to the face brought you back from your flashback, along with a stinging pain in your bottom lip. You fell to your side, catching your body’s weight with your arm.

 

“ *hey, didn’t ya hear me? i said, i don’t know you, so how do you know me? don’t lie to me bitch.” The words cut through you like a knife. Tears started to run down your frost-bitten cheeks for the first time in forever. How long had it been since you cried? That’s right, it’s been so long, you forgot.

 

“I-I’m sorry…p-please…y-you’re hurting m-m-me.” You put your free hand up to your face in defense, afraid of what he would do next. All he did was laugh and pick you up by your neck in a swift pick-up. You clawed at his cold phalanges but to no avail. All you felt was your lungs burn, begging for oxygen. He kept laughing villainously, until he stopped at a halt.

 

“ *what the hell are you doing here ya piece of shit?!” he abruptly dropped you onto the snow laden bridge, only to keep his eyes up ahead. You coughed and wheezed for a breath, your body taking in the air like gold.

 

“Stop hurting her, she didn’t do anything to you!” The strangely familiar voice coming from the end of the bridge pleaded for your safety.

 

_Haven’t I heard that before? Isn’t that…_

Giant smooth and earthy green vines shot out of the snow and grabbed Sans by his taluses, dragging him into the air and flipping him head over heels. Literally.

 

“RUN HUMAN, RUN!! HURRY!” You didn’t hesitate in the least bit and scrambled to a sprint, jumping over a golden flower at the end of the bridge.

 

_Was that…Flowey? No, it can’t be.._

“ *get back here asshole!!” Sans screamed death threats and insults as they became more and more distant the faster you ran. You choked on your tears as you stumbled over piles of snow sneakily hiding rocks underneath.

 

_I need to hide, somewhere safe, anywhere for now._

 

That was your top priority. You stopped quickly as you looked around only to find a giant box in the shape of a treasure chest. You ran and looked inside to find a tough leather glove sitting in the corner.

 

_This will have to do for now._

 

You hopped inside, surprised of the enormity of its size, and curled up into a ball. You wept and shivered as the chill in the box swept past the tears rolling from your eyes. You cried as depression slowly crept out of the dark corners of your mind, languidly taking over. You never thought Sans would ever say something of that caliber to you. He had been so kind, so sweet. How could he be so cruel? You knew that was him for sure, he just dressed a bit differently, and of course his teeth were notably sharper.

 

You heard crunching snow coming from the outside, bringing your weary voice to a hush. You listened quietly as you continued to shiver in fear.

 

“ *come out, come out, wherever you areeeee,” his voice coed, “i just wanna talk with ya doll face, that’s all.” You could hear you heart pounding through your ears, waiting for the chance to escape from your body. You honed your exceptional hearing and tried to pinpoint where and how far away he was standing.

 

“ *don’t worry girlie, ‘cause, “ he chuckled menacingly as the top of the box broke open and completely broke off in a swift of bright crimson flame, “i already found you.” His right eye was completely engulfed in a red blaze, along with his entire arm. He motioned toward you, and swiftly towards a large tree, your body flopping along to the movement of his hurtful gesture. Your body slammed against the same tree, dropping to the ground like an abandoned doll. Your head spun in pain, followed by a discomfort traveling up your spine. Your glasses miraculously stayed plastered to your face.

 

You were grabbed by the front of your hoodie, and shaken about vigorously in a daze.

 

“ *next stop, snowdin.”

 

Before you knew it, you were both in a large wooden room that resembled Frisk’s make-do room. Sans threw you, again, to the hard splintered ground. You groaned in pain and coughed from the dry cries that wanted to escape your throat.

 

“ *heh well I guess let’s have that talk now sugartits…” Sans disappeared and reappeared directly in front of your face, kneeling way to closely.

 

“W-What do you want from me?”

 

“ *i want answers bitch, and it would be best to answer them.”

 

“I-I thought you were a different S-Sans…t-that’s all.” Your voice quivered.

 

He pushed your shoulders down to the floor and put a leg on either side of your body straddling your hips against his. “ *kinda hard to believe. not a lot of folks are named after a font.” He shoved his hip bones deeper into yours, grabbing a quick squeal from you.

 

“I-I’m not lying, h-he looks different than you, a-and he’s….nice.”

 

He pile-drived a heavy, bony fist next to your head, a grim smirk stretching to either side of his skull. You flinched, eyes widened in terror.

 

“ *i can be nice too girlie, just not in the way you expect,” a soft crimson glow resonated from a bulge appearing from the front of his shorts, “but, now you’re gonna have a good time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was kinky...yes there will be upcoming smut....stay tuned. *megalovania intensifies*


	11. Painful Expressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger for this chapter! There will be self harm and rape.....yeahhhhh

You weren’t ready for this. You didn’t want it to happen like this. You had been saving yourself for the right time, the right moment….the right person. But not like this. Not pinned to the cold floor by the skeleton who you thought was a sweetheart.

 

“ *try and fight girlie, and i won’t hesitate to snap that pretty little neck ‘o yours.” Sans grabbed a fistful of your hoodie, pulling it up to reveal your bare belly. You squirmed and looked to the side closing your eyes, ashamed of the sight of your own body. The scar left by Chara, the scars you had left on yourself, and the stretch marks that climbed your hips in an attempt to give you what looked like tiger stripes. It filled you with udder embarrassment and shame.

 

“ *strange, never seen a human look like this. then again, you aren’t as young as the other kids.” His deep voice bounced around in your ears, making you wish that this could’ve happened in a different circumstance. A warm, wet appendage slid onto your navel and traveled up towards your breasts, only to stop and go back down.

 

“ *look at me,” he purred again as he moved your hoodie up more, which seemed to draw out his intolerable patience levels, “ *i said, **l o o k  a t  m e.** ”

 

You quickly opened your eyes and looked down at his heated crimson eyes. Yours widened at the sight of a glowing red tongue from in between his sharp canines sliding back and forth leaving a trail of luminescent red goo. Your breath increased; he seemed to notice that and pulled back, lifting the top half of your body off of the floor, roughly removing your hoodie, your favorite piece of clothing, and throwing it to the side.

 

His tongue withdrew back into his mouth as his hard phalanges dug into your flesh and pulling your body up against his, looking you straight in the eyes.

 

“ *does this make you uncomfortable?” his grin seemed subtle enough to answer with honesty.

 

“N-n-no…I-I really don’t wanna d-do this…p-p-please let m-me g-g-go….” Your body shook and your tears fell again and again. You couldn’t handle this. One of your worst fears was about to come true.

 

Sans only grinned wider and laughed, his bones giving off a pleased rattle. “ *good, i want you to feel that way. and i couldn’t give a damn what you think sweet cheeks.” He quickly pulled off your bra tossing it off towards the direction your hoodie had flown and pushed you back onto the floor, looming over you like a vulture over its next meal. Your neck and back still ached from hitting the tree so hard, sending pain waves to your brain, causing a massive migraine to start.

 

“ *funny, i wonder where these came from,” his cold bones fondled your breasts as he inspected the little scars that littered your skin, “ *tells me a lot about you.” He began to squeeze your nipples with the tips of his thumb and index finger, pushing his hip bones further down on you as you tried to hide any lewd sounds from escaping you lips.

 

You tried to focus your mind on the pain in your mind and back, rather than the pleasure trying to override your body. Your nether region was starting to feel damp, a bad sign you were slightly aroused. You squeezed your thighs together in discomfort with your body’s satisfaction. You felt the pressure from your chest move towards your hips. He used his sharp fingers to rip the fabric from your skin, leaving red irritation marks on your skin from the removal process. Your disappointment grew at the thought of your favorite pants being shredded beyond repair. He chuckled with a deep hum rising from his bones as your nails scratched at the wood floor.

 

“ *it seems these are almost everywhere. strange bitch.” His words stung as he traced his fingers from the scars lined messily all over your thighs up to your pelvic region. He re-positioned your legs to dangle from his broad shoulders; his legs kneeled neatly next to the sides of your hips. You whimpered when you felt his fingers press painfully against your clit.

 

“P-Please don’t..” You begged with a quivering lip at the mercy of his actions. He only chuckled with a villainous grin.

 

“ *we’re too far to stop now honey bun.” He pulled down his basketball shorts to reveal a glowing red….penis?? And a big one at that; it definitely wouldn’t fit.

 

_What?? B-but he’s a skeleton………how….?!_

 

Sans pressed against your womanhood against his manhood and rubbed in vertical strokes, looking at your face hungry for some kind of response. You weren’t about to give a response to this perv; nor about to give in to what he wanted. You chewed the inside of your cheek, trying to think of something off-turning. He saw this and got agitated, ripping your black laced underwear off in the same manner as your jeggings. His cock poked at the entrance of you vagina, threatening to rip it open. Your nerves went crazy at the sensation, bucking your hips upward without your consent.

 

“ *eager, are we sweetheart?” He grabbed at your thighs for support as he effortlessly slipped in. You squealed at the extreme pain that rode through your mid-section, making his smile grow all the more.

 

He started moving in small rhythmic thrusts, grunting as your body twitched at the strange sensations that your body found new. You squeezed your eyes at the agonizing stretching your walls were undergoing.

 

“ *stupid slut,” his eyes burned with lust as he looked down at you, glowing tongue hanging out like a dog’s from his fangs, “ *you must like this huh?” He pounded you harder and harder with every thrust, gifted with a few moans escaping your throat. Your face grew flushed at the sound of your own voice coming out as it did.

 

The pain started to subside and replaced itself with a pleasureful feeling, one that was completely indescribable. Your inner walls began greedily squeezing against his dick, hungry for more, despite what your morals told you was wrong.

 

His grip on you got tighter and tighter the closer he got. You felt it coming too, a tight feeling sitting at the bottom of your belly. Your breathes grew heavier and deeper along with Sans.

 

Before you knew it, you let out a hungry cry, your body filled with ecstasy. Your whole body began bucking and quaking in pleasure. He released inside of you, a feeling you didn’t think was normal. His release felt tingly, like a limb that had fallen asleep. The feeling of his cock completely disappeared, as if it was never there. He willingly dropped your legs to the side with a large thump, pain radiating from your lower limbs, traveling back up your spine. You felt your migraine, that you didn’t realize you hadn’t felt leave, came back.

 

Sans stood up and pulled his shorts up, staring down at your body completely bare and shivering from fear and cold.

 

“ *try and escape and i’ll kill you. now, be a good bitch and stay quiet here.” With that he disappeared to god knows where.

 

_Did he…transport? Right, I forgot he could do that…._

 

You took a moment to recollect your thoughts, silently crying at your own failure. The failure to not let a rapist win you over. The failure of letting go of your own standards without a fight.

 

You pushed yourself up to look down at the mess that splattered all over your thighs. A mixture of white and a slightly see-through red fluid mixed between the floor and your lower lips. You quickly crawled over to your salvageable clothes and sat on your knees. You clipped on your bra and slipped on your thankfully very long and very baggy hoodie onto your bare body, giving you a bit of your dignity back. You pushed yourself off of the floor and walked around to find a way out.

 

You knew the consequences of trying to escape, but it was so much better trying to find an exit than staying here. You looked on the floor to see a large dog bed with a teal dog bowl full of kibble next to it. Or, so you thought it was. On the wall two dirty, and extremely dusty windows with a few feet of space in between them. Broken glass scattered the floor under both windows. In front of you was a wooden structure; one similar to that of the structure at the bridge you remembered Sans…the nice Sans…telling you Papyrus had built to keep humans out. You walked through with ease and turned to a tiny passageway leading toward the only way out. You ran up to the door and tried twisting and pulling at the knob.

 

_Dammit, it’s locked._

 

You paced around the stuffy room several times trying to hatch a plan in your mind. You thought of the simplest ideas, all for naught. This was your new prison; one that you knew would be your inevitable tomb.

 

You sat on the floor next to the windows in a ball, all of your tears gone, body violated, mind taken over by depression. You grabbed a piece of broken glass from the floor and pulled back your left arm sleeve, marking your skin with fresh red lines. The bags under your eyes felt heavy and hurtful, head pounding with frustration. You watched as the crimson liquid dribbled down your arm, soaking into your rolled up sleeve leaving a dark stain. You made a few deeper cuts, trying so hard to override the emotional pain with the physical. You tossed away the bloodied glass and rolled up your sleeves, watching as the blood seeped through the dark blue fabric. You ran your shaking hands through your messy brown curls, trying so hard to focus on the pain in your arm.

 

_Sans…_

 

He kept crawling back into your mind. Not the one who had just raped you, but the first one. The sweet one. You felt hope rise from your chest at the thought of him. Not just him, but Papyrus and Frisk also. They had been so sweet to you, talking to you, feeding you, and giving you a place to call home. Your mouth slipped upwards into a small smile as you sang a small song while remembering the good short memories you had made with the brothers, depression slowly hiding in the corner of your mind.

 

**_The sun goes down_ **

****

**_The stars come out_ **

****

**_And all that counts_ **

****

**_Is here and now_ **

 

You began to tap your fingers in rhythm to the song against the floor, swaying your body a bit to the beat.

 

_**My universe will never be the same** _

__

_**I’m glad you came** _

 

You continued to sing the song; comforting as it was, the emotional and physical pain hiding behind the smile and song that came from your heart.

 

 

Sans listened with a sigh outside, leaning against the door. He sighed and scratched at his skull, mind scrambled with the sound of your voice….he had heard it before, but not here. In another reset maybe? No, he had never seen you before. He had to find out…no matter how much prodding he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope my little boners out there enjoyed this chapter :3 Hehe, boners >w>


	12. It's Called Love, Silly Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Sans is acting strange...does this have any affect from the other Sans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 is being weird..i said to publish this chapter tomorrow and it published today..uh ok? So I guess here is tomorrow's chapter....anyways, one of my lovely readers requested I put more of 'Control' by Halsey in my story, so I did! Thank you for the request~ And thank you to those who have supported my story with your kudos and bookmarks! You guys fill me with so much determination :3 Also warning for this chapter, Sans is kinda being a bipolar butt, idk why but ya ._.

You woke up to the cold breeze flowing through the two broken windows looming above your body. The air sent chills through your legs, stopping abruptly at the warm sensation of your hoodie wrapping around your body. You pushed yourself up, yawning and rubbing your eyes, weary of yesterday’s events. You picked up your glasses and placed the cold frames on your face, looking around to see yourself in the same place you had sung yourself to sleep.

 

“Hey pal, you ok?” A small sweet, yet familiar voice called out to you from the dark room. You flinched at the disembodied voice.

 

“W-who are you?”

 

“Up here friend. Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you.”

 

You swiveled on your butt to turn around and face the windows, a very bad memory of your previous leg injury booming in your mind. Your breath increased as you pushed yourself across the room, away from the enemy you hoped never to meet again.

 

“What’s wrong? I won’t hurt you…”

 

_Flowey_

 

“Don’t lie to me! You gonna try to pop my leg again and make me bleed more??” You braced yourself against the wall, ready to try and dodge the veins that were poking out of the broken glass from outside.

 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about….I’m sorry you’re scared, but I can help you escape. I don’t want any more humans dying.” The furrowed brows on his little face and sad frown looked concerned, not like the creepy serial killer vibe he had in the past. His vines extended into the room, bringing his flower-body into the room, crawling towards you. His vines looked smooth, slightly fuzzy with a closer glance; much different from the thorned beasts that mangled your leg before.

 

“How do I k-know I can trust you?” Your faith wavered. Could the flower that mutilated your leg be trusted?

 

“I can only give you my word. It’s not much, but it’s all I can give you. Can you trust me?” He looked at you with doe like eyes, ones that would make any mother ‘awww.’ You gave in and nodded, reluctant to take what he had said to heart.

 

“I promise, I’ll get you out. The door might open from the outside. Go wait by the door.” His vine-like appendages slid towards the window taking his body with him, leaving you alone in the room again.

 

You stood and walked towards the door, a gush of icy air flooding the inside of your hoodie. You shivered, goosebumps growing on every inch of your body. Waiting by the door, you heard the handle jingle, hope rising from inside of your chest. The door opened, nobody standing by the door. You stepped outside, converse sinking in the crunchy snow. You looked around for Flowey, ready to thank him for his kindness.

 

_Why is he being so nice? Why is Sans so mean? Everything is so backwards…_

 

You took a few freezing steps forward, bracing your health against the frost. Before you could stop to rub your legs for warmth, your wrist constricted, a force squeezing it extremely tight. You looked down to see a bony hand grasping onto you, your skin turning white from the pressure.

 

“ *i thought i told you not to escape, bitch.” You looked back to see Sans, staring daggers into your eyes and soul, fear overtaking you. He grabbed your throat and in the blink of an eye, you were pinned down on a piece of furniture, one that felt like the old rugged couch at the old Sans’ house.

 

“ *why were you outside? you’re not deaf are you?” His ‘smile’ looked like pure malice. You wished Flowey was here with you, as weird as the thought sounded.

 

You didn’t want the sweet flower getting in trouble, or worse, and neither did you wish that upon yourself. “I-It was cold and I was wondering where it w-was coming from.” You tried to sound honest, trying to outsmart the skeleton squeezing your throat. The pressure gradually became tighter and tighter. You decided to not fight it, logic coming to mind. All the fighting you did on the surface when you were being abused just made things worse. All it did was bring more pain and emotional hurt.

 

Sans seemed to notice this, frustration etched in his bony skull. He released a hand and punched you in the face repeatedly with an other-worldly force. You felt a metallic liquid ooze from your nose, dripping onto your lip and splattering from your mouth. Your glasses fell off of your face, falling safely onto the soft carpet.

 

“ * **s t o p  l y i n g  t o  m e.** ” He continued to punch your face, bones crushing and mutilating the delicate cartilage in your nose, and ripping through the skin on your face.Sans started to hesitate as he saw your eyes close, your body twitching and spazing dangerously at the reaction of your body to his brutality. He came to a complete stop and removed both of his hands as he scanned you, entirely bloodied and bruised. You had passed out in the middle of his beating, mind gone.

 

“ *kid, hey…” He lightly slapped the side of your cheek in an attempt to wake you up. Beads of sweat dropped from his skull, feeling a slight sting of remorse at his abusive side taking over.

 

_{“ *ya ready for this? it’s gonna hurt a bit.” His eyes searched through yours for approval to pop your leg back._

_You nodded grimly and squeezed your eyes shut. “Just please be gentle. I’m kinda sensitive to pain.”}_

Sans shook his head to clear his mind of these…memories? No, he didn’t remember this happening in another reset. He got off of you and positioned your body onto the couch; head rested on the couch’s arm, body outstretched.

 

Sans teleported to his room, grabbing a first-aid kit from his messy sock-laden closet. Why was he feeling so remorseful? He had only felt this way towards Papyrus, never to any other monster; let alone any human. He could have sworn he had never seen you or heard your voice in any previous reset..yet he felt vague about his own normal thoughts.

 

Sans teleported back to you, sitting on the couch cushion poking out from underneath your body. He wiped away the blood flowing from your nose and from in between your lips. Bandaging up the gashes all over your face took work, but paid off in the end. His pointed fingers gingerly fixed your broken nose with a bit of magic, moving down to touch the crevasses of your face. Your skin was soft, your lips perfectly shaped.

 

He picked up locks of your hair, looking at the strange curled follicles that grew from your scalp. His curiosity grew and grew the more he stared at your sleeping figure. Sadly, he wouldn’t have time to look more at your questioning features without interruption. Your eyes fluttered open, mind coming back from the beating that rattled your brain inside of your skull. You moaned from your body’s soreness, sitting up and holding your head.

 

“W-what happened…” You rubbed your eyes, panicking at the invisible presence of your glasses, “My glasses!” You felt around your face and head, searching desperately for your spectacles.

 

“ *here…” Your glasses were placed softly on your face, perfectly, sitting daintily on the bridge of your nose. Your vision came into focus, Sans face directly parallel to yours. You stayed still, your mixed brown eyes staring at his floating red pupils.

 

“T-thank y-you..?” You didn’t understand. One second he was beating you senseless, now he just helped you find and put on your glasses for you.

 

_What the hell is this…_

 

“ *look, i didn’t know you fleshy humans could be so…sensitive to pain. i would’ve done worse if you had stayed awake, so be glad you got knocked out cold.” His explanation scared you, hairs rising from your neck at the thought of you being beaten to death.

 

You felt your face, bandages covering your cheeks, one above your eye; your nose didn’t feel cracked or broken like you thought it was.

 

_Did he fix what he broke? Heh, sounds like a change of heart, or maybe…_

 

An idea hatched in your mind, one that might just work. The thought of the other Sans coming back filled your heart with faith.

 

_Sans, here I come._

 

“Thank you for fixing me up Sans, you’re very sweet.” You smiled, catching him off guard. He was confused as to why you had just thanked him after he had just raped and beaten you, then re-did it.

 

“ *uh, no problem i guess…” Dammit, he didn’t even know your damn name.

 

 { _“S-sorry….u-um…” Your voice struggled to say something to cover your wavering voice._

_“ *no problem kiddo, heheh. my name is sans, sans the skeleton. your’s?” He shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head a bit to look at you in patience for a reply._

_“I-I’m Lina….n-nice to meet you Sans…”_ }

 

“ *…lina.” A smile grew on your face at how quick your plan was working. Was it possible to feed the feelings of the older Sans into the newer one?

 

“I can tell you how I know you,” You squirmed a bit in your seat, hoping that your next move wouldn’t backfire, "s-since you said you wanted to know how I knew you.."

 

“ *then tell me.” Sans rested his hands in his pockets, bone brow raised, waiting for what you had to say.

 

You cleared your voice and straightened your back, closing your eyes; you tried your best to sound the same from the moment you met the first Sans for the first time.

 

"They send me away to find them a fortune

 

A chest filled with diamonds and gold.

 

The house was awake, the shadows and monsters

 

The hallways, they echoed and groaned.

 

I sat alone, in bed till the morning

 

I'm crying, "They're coming for me,"

 

And I tried to hold these secrets inside me

 

My mind's like a deadly disease..."

 

Sans eyes grew wide at the familiar way you sang, mind swirling, bouncing around in his train of thought, trying so hard to remember where he had heard this before.

 

"...I'm bigger than my body

 

I'm colder than this home

 

I'm meaner than my demons

 

I'm bigger than these bones

 

And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"

 

I can't help this awful energy

 

God damn right, you should be scared of me

 

Who is in control?"

 

Before you could finish, you felt a row of bony teeth press against your lips. The few moments had left you in a daze, looking straight into his eyes, his pupils changing from red to cyan blue back and forth quickly without notice. He pulled back, a fiery red flooding his cheekbones. Before you could respond, he disappeared in a flash of bright red light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...oh my my my...what a strange reaction Sansy~ *does a little jig*


	13. Lost In Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansy-poo is being a bipolar butt again, and shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say before you read, I love you guys so much! You guys fill me with the determination I need to write. Hope you guys have a mega fab day :3

You stood from the ratty couch, shaken and cheeks burning a brilliant cherry red. Your mind was completely blank, the look lost in your eyes.

 

_Did he just…..when he did….when did he…_

 

You couldn’t believe what had just happened. Did Sans really just kiss you? No, that wasn’t the Sans from this place, that was a different Sans. The Sans you knew. The sweet ketchup loving skeleton. Had he merged minds in some weird way with the other Sans? There was only one way to find out.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“ *shit shit shit shit…” Sans threw several rocks at random snowy trees lining the rest of the wooded forest. He had really kissed a human. How low could he get? It wasn’t him, for sure. He felt different, like his body had been taken over; compelling him to do the unthinkable. It wasn’t something he had ever thought of doing, sure, but it wasn’t something he could just slip under the rug. The consequences that human…Lina…would face would be dire.

 

“Sans? Are you out here?” You walked in the deathly cold wind, just about a half a mile away from the bone brother’s house in Snowdin. The wind nipped at your bare legs, spare the shoes covering your feet.

 

“ *speak of the devil,” Sans muttered to himself in disbelief. He couldn’t believe you trudged through the snow just to find him. His anger slowly boiled up inside of him at a steady pace, ready to burst once it reached the brim. He turned to the sound of your voice and didn’t even try to keep a faux smile.

 

You saw Sans walking towards you in the snow, grimly speeding in your direction. You smiled and waved at him, sticking your hands in your pockets to keep you digits toasty. Before you could say a word, your body was lifted into the air, dazzling wisps of crimson air floating around your body. You looked down to see your chest a deep denim blue, not the soft baby blue hues that normally came from your chest.

 

“ *I’m done playing this game of yours girlie,” he said with increasing irritation. He lifted his hand in the air, your body getting farther and farther away from the ground. He dropped his arm; your body unfortunately following. Your poor body pummeled into the snowy ground, exposed skin crying from the touch of icy snow.

 

“S-Sans, I-I just wanna talk,” you pleaded desperately with your captor, coughing out red liquid. The fall had damaged something internally…not good…

 

 “it’s not gonna work this time sweet cheeks, that side o’ me is gone now,” he spat with an increasing glow in his eye, red flames lapping at the side of his face and one of his bony phalanges.

 

_So he does know that was from the other Sans…_

 

“Please….I really need to talk to you…I need to get back to-“ before you could finish your cries, he rose his hand in the air, a heavy force coming up from the ground. A sharp pain struck the center of both of your thighs, another pinning your left bicep. You screamed in pain, hopelessly scratching at the white bones protruding from your body.

 

“ *i hope that hurt a ton….a skeleton,” he chuckled at the crude joke he made. This Sans didn’t make many puns; a strange thought to have at a time like this.

 

You pulled on the bone stuck in your upper arm, trying to remove it, but to no prevail. The more you tried to remove it, the harder and more painful it got. Your struggling seemed to please Sans, whose visual flames had died off.

 

He walked directly in front of your weeping figure, only to pull your hair into his fist, pulling it upwards painfully. You cried and cried until you were sure you would run out of tears.

 

“ *I’m not sure I want you dead yet sugar tits, just ‘cause I enjoyed myself so much last night~” He cooed in your ear sending shivers down your spine. Your mind pounded, all systems in your body trying to heal the intrusions in your body.

 

“I-I wanna go back to the other Sans, not stay with you, asshole!” You spat on his cheekbone, wishing you hadn’t a second later. He let go of the clump of hair in his hand, standing to wipe off his face, red pupils gone, only leaving a grim smile glued to his skull.

 

“ *you’re really gonna wish you didn’t do that, girlie,” he sighed in a gruff voice before he disappeared into nothingness.

 

“SANS NO…” You looked down at your injured limbs, panicking to find another way to escape. You grabbed the bone in your bicep first, giving yourself a mental pep talk before you tried yanking it out. You pulled with all of the energy you could harvest, only to leave nothing but a dent in your work. The bones stuck in your body were buried deep inside the snow, leaving you to struggle in the elements.

 

You started to hyperventilate, panic reaching its highest peak. You scratched at your arms and legs, giving yourself more blood to bleed and more scars to form later on. You laid back in the snow, ready to give up, hoping to die of cold and blood loss before anything else.

 

“Hey, I’ll help you friend,” a small voice said as the bones painfully and messily left your body. You screeched in pain, only to have a leafy appendage cover your mouth.

 

“Shhhh, try and be quiet or someone will hear us,” the voice whispered. You looked to your right with eyes clouded in pain, only to see Flowey holding three bones in the vines that came forth from his body. The ends were pointed, easy enough to penetrate through the thickest flesh. You might even be able to use it as a weapon. Sadly, you were injured beyond repair. Your muscles were torn, bones shattered, lungs heaving, and brain spinning in circles. You couldn’t even find the power to speak. Your body was ready to shut down.

 

Your mind wasn’t.

 

You felt a warm tingling sensation inside and around all three of your injuries, pulling yourself into a seating position only to see minor abrasions instead of giant gaping wounds.

 

“I hope this helped, it’s not much though…” Flowey worriedly smiled as he placed the sharpened bones on the ground next to your recovering frame.

 

“Thank you, Flowey,” you rubbed the soft fuzzy vines that circled his body. He looked at you with a stare of disbelief.

 

“H-how do you know my name?” His little eyes widened in fear, his vines retreating into the ground and slowly moving his little stem away form you.

 

“O-oh…you just look like a Flowey to me. I mean, you are a flower after all.” That didn’t seem to satisfy his pallet, as he was sucked up by the earth.

 

“Flowey come back, please!” You dug into the snowy area he had disappeared into, leaving you with no sense of security, but three bony weapons for defense.

 

You stood and grabbed one of the three bones in your freezing hands, wobbling around; you looked for a place to hide in the meantime.

 

 You spotted a group of trees circling an empty plot of ground, a cuddled group of trees if you will.

 

You headed to its inner circle of safety, trying so hard to stay hidden behind the thin poles of nature. You looked to see where you had gotten impaled, a giant blotch of red snow splattered here and there. A shiver rushed up your spine as the thought of how much blood that was drained from your body surfaced.

 

**_crunch crunch crunch_ **

 

You heard several footsteps in the snow walking in the direction of the bloodshed. You saw Sans, along with…Papyrus?!

 

_Damn, he looks ready to kill someone._

 

This Papyrus looked scary, in contrast to the sweet cinnamon roll you knew from before. His red scarf, boots, and gloves were still there sure, but looked…spikey? His black torso made him appear more evil than the sharp teeth and cracked skull already did.

 

Following behind them was an odd fish looking creature, with a red ponytail. Her skin was a turquoise hue. Her black crop top shirt had a broken red heart on it, black skinny jeans and red boots to match.

 

The frightening appearances of the monsters you had previously loved, and the later monster, drove you mind into ultra panic mode. Your body shook and shivered both from the chilling cold and from terror. You raised the bone in defense to your own body, looking and listening to the monsters that were conversing just several yards away.

 

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID THE HUMAN WAS HERE, YOU BONEHEAD,” Papyrus spat out at Sans. The way Papyrus yelled at his own brother caught you by surprise.

 

_I guess he ain’t a sweetheart here…._

 

“ *she was, i made sure she stayed!” Sans angrily scanned the perimeter, searching for any remnant or clue to lead them to where you had gone.

 

“Well let’s go look for her then brat,” the fish lady crossed her arms with a furrowed and angry brow. Both Papyrus and the fish walked around to try and find you.  You squatted down, mentally trying to make yourself shrink out of existence.

 

“ *well, i did my part,” Sans sighed as he fiddled with his own hands in his pockets, casually looking around as if he had lost interest.

 

You noticed that Papyrus had completely left your view, leaving the fish to poke into random bushes with a glowing sea green spear in her hand that hadn’t been there before.

 

You hugged the bone, your only protector, as you tried to talk to yourself quietly to calm your mind into a state of survival and not pure fear.

 

A loud voice wrung out from behind you, a sharp hand grabbing you by the neck of your hoodie off of the ground and walking towards Sans and the fish.

 

“I FOUND THE HUMAN! I, PAPYRUS THE TERRIBLE HAVE THE KEY OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND!!” He proudly announced his findings to his companions.

 

“Alright! Now let’s take her soul to Asgore,” the fish said pummeling her fist into a victorious root. You squirmed and attempted to wiggle out of Papyrus’ grip, not yet losing the will to live.

 

“LET ME-“ Before you had time to finish your plea, your body dropped into the snow, a cloudy white bone protruding out of your neck. The last thing you saw while you spat and choked on your own blood was Sans’ smile increase in size, a menacing laugh to follow. You felt hurt and betrayed as you eyes were being overtaken by darkness, their laughter slowly fading away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, she needs to stop dying (ﾉಥДಥ)ﾉ︵┻━┻


	14. Restored Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girlie seems to find her sense of security and love <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys thank you for the kudos and comments!! You fill me with so much determination :w sorry this chapter is really short, it was just a startup for an upcoming event in the story :P

You opened your weary eyes to see a familiar, slightly unwelcoming sight. A projection of the same turquoise light beamed from the center of your chest, projecting a ‘reset’ sign.

 

The dark black abyss seemed darker than when you had last been there, sending chills up your spine. It had a feeling of neglectance, strangely so. You reached out your hand to press the golden reset, wary of your decision.

 

_Why does this keep happening…it’s like the reset button in a video game._

 

Again, the light ‘clinked’ as a light intensified in the dark nothingness, swallowing your body whole. Your mind went white as it was transported to your next destination.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The same familiar feeling of the icy ground touching your face melted against your flesh, leaving chilled skin to sit on your cheek. You nodded your eyes open, facing a horizontal row of trees. This time you had landed on your side, thankful that you didn’t break anything in the process. You moaned at the soreness and restlessness that surged through your body. You pushed yourself up, standing a bit wobbly as you tried to regain your balance. You pushed your glasses up to the bridge of your nose and ruffled your messy curls into a ponytail with a hair tie you had comically forgotten was hugging your wrist.

 

The trees and air smelled crisp and sweet, a scent that filled you with up-kept faith. You awkwardly walked forward to find the bridge, your best known checkpoint to find someone. You walked over the giant stick you had passed two times before, walking faster than you had anticipated. You heard the familiar ‘crack’ of the stick, your heart pounding and a smile growing on your face.

 

As you approached the bridge, a familiar force came into existence behind you.

 

“ *hey….don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

 

“I sure do, Sans.” You turned around with a smile, eyes meeting with the one and only Sans. The first, sweetheart Sans.

 

His dancing pupils disappeared, black sockets staring back at you. A rattling sound came from his bones, tears rolling down his cheekbones. “ *l-lina?” He stared in disbelief, looking you up and down to make sure he wasn’t going crazy.

 

You laughed a bit, smiling as you embraced the big-boned skeleton. He gladly received and returned the hug, squeezing you as he chuckled a bit through tears.

 

“ *i thought i’d never see ya again, _tibia_ honest,” he said sadly as he nuzzled his skull into the nape of your neck, “but i could have sworn i saw ya while you were gone…”

 

The thought of the kiss from the other Sans popped up, still confused as to how they fused their thoughts and vision with each other. Most likely form the fact that there were both a Sans.

 

_Are there more Sans out there? Different ones?_

 

“I need to do something Sans,” you pushed away from the hug, looking slightly upwards to meet his gaze with yours, “ok?”

 

Sans nodded, holding your shoulders for assurance. “ *anything.”

 

You stretched your neck to bring your lips with his row of giant teeth, peeking to see his entire face blue, pupils slightly dilated; the returning pupil coloring struggled to stay cyan from the overcoming red. You pulled back, feeling a warm fuzzy flush creep up on your cheeks as well. He stared at you with the face of pure shock, not knowing how to react.

 

“ *t-that was quite unexpected,” he murmured as he shoved his hands in his pockets, “ _smooch_ move there.” You both laugh as his corny pun, scratching at the base of your neck. A slight itch arose from the risen skin. Sans seemed to noticed and lightly placed his toasty phalanges on the scar that had grown on the front and back of your throat.

 

“ *what happened?” He had a mix of worry, anxiety, and anger etched into the bones of his face, leaving you to question the current state of your body.

 

“I uh…it was….an accident. It was my fault.”

 

“ *you died again didn’t you….”

 

His comment shocked you, your expression confirming his suspicions. “H-how…”

 

“ *i know more than you think,” he let out a forced ‘heh’, “who did it?”

 

You couldn’t just tell him he did it. What were you supposed to say?

 

“I-it was an accident, really.” You technically weren’t lying. It was an accident Papyrus had caught you in the first place.

 

“ *ok….fine i’ll leave it be.” He smiled a bit as the obvious negative atmosphere slowly drifted away. You smiled with him, noticing the blush on his cheeks still present.

 

“ *let’s go home.” he said as he swooped you up bridal style, a familiar feeling you had really missed.

 

_Home….he said home…. Like he meant it as in our home…_

 

You nuzzled a teary smile into the fluff of his hoodie, pressing your body against his skeletal frame. You craved the love and affection he gave, the care, and everything in between. Are you developing feelings for the stocky skeleton?

 

“ *we’re here.” You felt yourself being placed on his lap as he sat down on something. You dare not let go of this moment, not moving an inch from where you were. You breathed deeply, taking in his sweet smell of snow and tang of tomato. You moved your head to the base of his neck, resting your chin on his collarbone. Your hands squeezed in between the space of your chest and his, legs pulled together.

 

“ *heh, comfy kid?” You nodded an affirmation. You felt two warm bony appendages wrap around your back, holding you closer in a warm embrace.

 

“I miss you Sans,” you sighed as you leaned more into his heavy frame.

 

“ *i miss ya too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dying for fan art... although I probably won't ever get there... *sits in emo corner with Arms of An Angel playing*


	15. Learning to Cope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of craziness happens hahahahahahahah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I have a Tumblr for this fan fic now! The link will be at the end of the chapter. It had pictures of out girlie, and comic I will be adding soon~ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

You felt warm and secure in the embrace of your skeleton body guard. The both of you had sat there for a good while, not a single peep from the both of you. You both needed to savor the happiness that was so graciously given to you at this moment. The only thought you had was:

 

_I hope we never leave each other…_

 

Your hug session was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, one that had you jump up from Sans’ lap in surprise. A small squeal came from your throat, making Sans give out a hearty laugh. You giggled a bit at you own mishap, covering your cheeks to prevent a blush-overdose.

 

“SANS, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR, I HAVE LOST MY KEYS IN THE SNOW AND IT IS VERY COLD OUT HERE.” That was Papyrus! You didn’t hesitate to jump off of his lap from his seating position from the couch.

 

“ *kid wait!” Before you could heed his warning, you swung the door and embraced Papyrus' long legs.

 

“Oh Pap I missed you so much! I can’t wait to make-“

 

You were picked up in the air and swirled around, a memory of the same thing happening before appearing in your mind.

 

“SANS, I CAPTURED A HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOW BE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

 

You looked down at Papyrus as he spun you around, slightly dizzy with a bit of nausea kicking up to speed. “Paps, you don’t remember me?” You frowned as you placed your hands on his cheekbones, a burning sensation in your heart.

 

“I DON’T THINK I’VE EVER SEEN YOU BEFORE HUMAN, I DON’T KNOW YOU. BUT OF COURSE YOU KNOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS, EVERYONE SHOULD!”

 

“ *pap, can i talk to her for a bit? i’ll come right back.” A serious tone came from Sans, who had teleported right behind you, in front of where Papyrus was.

 

“VERY WELL BROTHER, BUT DON’T DILLY-DALLY, WE MUST TAKE HER STRAIGHT TO ASGORE AFTERWARDS.” Papyrus gently set you down and put a valiant fist to his chest.

 

“ *don’t worry bro, i know i have a ton of work to do,” his grin had a cheesy-ness to it.

 

“SANS, DON’T YOU DARE-“

 

“ *a skele-ton~ ”

 

“NYEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” And with that, Papyrus ‘nyehed’ and stomped out of the house, closing the door behind him.

 

You laughed half-heartedly, arms drooping like soggy noodles to your sides. “He…doesn’t remember me…” You sunk to the ground in disbelief, numb to the fact that you had landed in a very awkward way.

 

“ *hey, there’s somthin’ i should tell ya…” Sans kneeled behind you and wrapped his arms around your frame, nuzzling his skull into your messy hair. A wisp of cracks and whooshes whirred around the both of you, transporting you to a dark room within the blink of an eye.

 

You remembered this room vaguely. It was Sans room.

 

The smell of ketchup and socks (wut) filled the air, along with the light of a small lamp to accompany the darkness.

 

You sat slouched on the floor, shocked, trying to forget that your cinnamon roll had just forgotten about you. The thoughts of you and Papyrus making spaghetti came to your head, making your countenance drop ever more so.

 

“ *hey….i know what you’re goin’ through kid, believe me,” Sans spoke in a quiet sympathetic voice, “but ya have ta do something.” He moved from hugging your back and maneuvered himself in front of you, one hand on your shoulder and one holding your chin up ever so gently.

 

“ *they don’t remember you. you and i...the damn flower…and frisk are the only people that remember things from previous resets.”

 

Your head jolted up, eyes wide, searching for a mutual understanding within his sockets. “Y-you know about that?!”

 

He simply nodded and smiled as the communication bridge in between the two of you started to mend itself together. You inwardly screamed with joy at the fact you didn’t have to sound like an insane person trying to understand and explain these ‘resets.’

 

“ *i know it sucks, but we gotta make the best of it. don’t feel _resetful_ against yourself.” His brow bone waggled and the smug smirk on his face made you laugh. He laughed along with you, glad to feel laughter in your lungs again.

 

“That was so bad Sans…” Your laughter lowered to a giggle as you playfully punched him in the shoulder.

 

“ *what can i say? I’m _bad to the bone._ ” You let out a few more laughs, giving Sans a tight loving hug. He embraced you in return, a low hum of magic buzzing through his bones. The warmth that radiated off of him was explainable; neither did it need to be.

 

“ *i’ll do what’s in my power to keep ya from dying again kid.” You both kept your embrace, save for a few inches of space in between your faces. You stared into his dark sockets as he stared into your mixed brown ones.

 

“ *i didn’t see that before.” He squinted his sockets like he was examining you. A wave of nervous tension broke loose on your face.

 

“W-what is it?”

 

“ *your eyes have green in them, very pretty.” You blushed and felt stunned. No one can see the green in your eyes, only you could when the sun hit it just right. Others never believed you when you told them the bottom of your cocoa brown irises had a lower rim of green. So how could he see it here, in such a dark room?

 

“Oh, m-my eyes are just plain, nothing specia-“ you were cut off by a row of teeth pressed ever so gently against your lips, the familiar feeling forcing butterflies to flutter inside the inner walls of your tummy. The bony arms that wrapped around your body pulled you in tighter, your heart skipping a beat or two. You closed your eyes to enjoy this moment. Bright red flush surged through your cheeks, a baby blue against Sans. You decided to test the waters a bit. You reached your arms up and wrapped them around the vertebrae of his neck. Your brace on each other got more and more firm by the second. The pressure against your lips was greeted by an odd, wet, jelly like thing. Your eyes widened in surprise at the sudden sensation, looking down to see a glowing, bio luminescent tongue sticking through a small gap from in between Sans' teeth. It slithered about licking at the entrance of your lips leaving a small layer of glowing blue saliva against your mouth. The heat in your face rose as you closed your eyes again, inviting the appendage into your heated cave, meeting with your own tongue. Both of the wet tongues danced and swirled with each other in sync. Your body’s pressed closer and closer-

 

“BROTHER ARE YOU DONE WITH YOUR TALK WITH THE HUMAN?? …OH.”

 

The both of you separated quickly, a web of glowing saliva strung in between your lips and his teeth, connecting the both of you together. You saw Papyrus at the entrance of the room , door ajar. Frisk stood with arms crossed, a smug look on his dirtied face.

 

“ *yeah bro, we’re done ‘talking’.” Sans stood up, helping you up as he rose.

 

_What a gentleman~_

 

The heat in your face rising to new heats, the wobble in your knees, and the glow in your eyes. All the symptoms of a girl completely head over heels for a guy. You hid behind Sans a bit, hiding your embarrassment. He chuckled and held onto your hand for comfort, rubbing the bones of his thumb along the top of your hand.

 

“WELL, UM…..I HAVE GOOD NEWS!”

 

“ *cool bro, whatsup?”

 

“WE WILL BE HAVING A GUEST. FOR A GOOD WHILE. AGAIN.” Frisk chuckled, rubbing soot off of his cheeks.

 

“ *did her house burn again?”

 

“YES SANS. FRISK HAD ANOTHER COOKING LESSON BUT IT WAS TOO VIOLENT.”

 

“Hey NERDS, what’s COOKIN?!” A face, one that struck fear into your heart, entered the dark room. The same fish woman that had looked for your hiding being in the last reset, stood with a slightly different wardrobe.  She wore a plain black tank with blue jeans and red boots. Her eye patch hid behind the swoosh of her red bangs.

 

She seemed to have spotted you hiding behind Sans, a bright glowing spear appearing in her hand. She lifted it into the air, aiming it at you.

 

“Another human for ASGORE, HELL YA!”

 

_Oh shit…_

 

* * *

 

Hey guys, I made a Tumblr for this fic, way earlier than I anticipated XD Go check it out! I will add more stuff later on @w@

<http://wolfpupp22.tumblr.com/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff~ BY THE WAY- I bought the Mercy shirt from Undertale.com! I LOVE IT


	16. Something Smells Fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fishy actions LOOOOOL NO REGRETS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my readers.... JasminePoisonTea, if you are reading this, your comment on your bookmark about the bone zone KILLED ME XD
> 
> Btw sorry if i update a few hours/days late. I've been busy with school, work, chores, and I gotta update the second story I started... Plus I have insomnia so I have to try to attempt sleeping.....so here's a kawaii Chara face~ ヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉﾞ

“ *undyne no she’s with me!” Sans jumped completely in front of you, blocking her aim with his arms spread wide. You hid your frame from behind him as much as you could, trying to prevent yourself from dying again.

 

“But we need to take her to Asgore! We just need one more soul!!” Her teeth looked sharper than ever, eyes burning with want. What she wanted was you. Or, your soul at least.

 

It wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to try and forget that this woman… ‘Undyne’ Sans called her, who searched tirelessly for your soul to kill you. Now she was trying to do the same thing in this reset again?

 

“PERHAPS WE COULD WAIT FOR A LESS KIND SOUL TO COME HERE? THIS HUMAN SEEMS NICE.” Papyrus crossed is long bony arms, pleased with his decision. Frisk nodded and stood next to Sans, joining the barrier of protection now around you.

 

“What kind of an idea is that Papyrus?! Do you know how rare it is for humans to just ‘fall’ here? Frisk got here as a kid and now he’s a teen. That’s what happens when we get too soft. This is a crazy incident, we can’t just pass it up!”

 

Sans paused for a minute, beads of sweat running down his skull. You could see he was visually thinking. After what seemed like forever, he spoke up.

 

“ *i’ll take her to asgore myself with one exception.” All of the monsters in the room, including Frisk and yourself, let out a surprised gasp at Sans’ sudden approach to the problem. You slowly walked backwards, fear rising in the pit of your stomach.

 

“And that is?” Undyne’s spear disappeared into thin air, her empty hand resting against her hip.

 

“ *you give us one month. that’s all.” His grin grew, chuckling with a smart tone in his voice. You wondered what he was planning, your mind picking thoroughly at the different outcomes of each idea.

 

“Fine, but I can’t stand this punk. She’s weak.” You looked down, pulling your hoodie over your head in shame. You started fiddling with your fingers, biting on the inside of your cheek. You heard heavy footsteps leave the room, leaving you alone with Frisk and the bone brothers. You felt two pairs of bony arm, including a pair of fleshy ones, wrap around your body.

 

“I APOLOGIZE FOR UNDYNE’S RUDENESS. I HAPPEN TO LIKE YOU HUMAN, THOUGH WE JUST MET.” Frisk nodded in agreement, Sans pressing against your covered head with a bony kiss.

 

“ *i like you the way you are. undyne’s attitude is just… _undying_.” There was a quick silence, before you began to have an uncontrollable fit of laughter from inside of your hood, followed by Frisk and Sans’ laughs.

 

“BROTHER, YOUR JOKES ARE SO HORRID. I WILL MANAGE FOR THE SAKE OF THE HUMAN.” The hug separated, removing your hood from your head, smiling at your audience of three.

 

“You guys are way too sweet to me…” You began to absentmindedly scratch at your neck with one hand and your mid torso with the other, getting strange looks Frisk. Sans shot Frisk a look, quickly looking at you with a forced grin.

 

“ *hey, do ya wanna take a shower? ya might wanna clean up a bit.”

 

“Sure, that would be nice…..”

 

“ *just be careful, when you change you might turn the shower on.” You paused a bit to think about what he said, and grinned.

 

“I hope I find Dove in a soapless place.” You wiggled your eyebrows, only getting two confused skeleton glances, and a Frisk rolling on the floor in painful laughter. You laughed along with him, looking at Sans with a sad smile.

 

“It’s a Rihanna joke…sorry if it didn’t make sense.”

 

Sans shrugged and motioned for you to follow him, you obeying what he asked mutely. He went into a closet across the hall you hadn’t noticed before, grabbing a towel and handing it to you.

 

“ *enjoy yourself. and about earlier..... please trust me…i won’t let anyone hurt you, i promise.” You nodded and walked towards the bathroom where Sans had pointed with a phalange, walking inside of the bathroom. You shut the door and set the towel on the toilet, walking over to the shower and turning the water to the cold setting.

 

On the surface, you had searched on the internet and found out that cold showers helped to make your skin and hair look more beautiful, along with aid in weight loss. You had tried so desperately to look like a beautiful young woman in the eyes of many, but to fail to yourself time and time again. It hurt even more as you removed your clothing, touching the various stretch marks and self-harm scars that riddled your body. All the imperfections and dents in your physical and emotional self were too much to bear.

 

You left your thoughts in a dark place, quickly jumping into the freezing cold water. Your body froze along with your skin, the trickles of water licking every inch of your skin. You stayed still for a few second, letting your body adjust to the temperature. You opened your throat, trying to keep your mind occupied on something other than the cold water freezing on your body.

 

“Everything is said and done

 

Everyone has had their fun

 

Time to make my exit from this

 

Fairytale

 

My departure was foreseen

 

From the very beginning

 

Assume life of insanity

 

Sayonara”

 

You grabbed the he bar of soap on the soap holder attached to the wall, lathering the suds in your hands. You rubbed at your scalp, washing away the grime and dirt away into the drain, followed by the cleaning of your body. You washed and scrubbed roughly against you scars, irritated at the bumpy imperfections. You kept running your hands over the giant scar in the middle of your torso, the reminder of a sharp knife jabbing through your gut. You put the soap down, washing away the soap in the chilled water.

 

“Hello, Nice to meet you

you seem familiar

 

Have I met you before?

 

Goodbye, Sweetie

 

Nice to see you

 

Haven't talked in quite a while….”

 

You turned off the running stream, ringing out your hair and walking out of the tub. You grabbed the towel and unraveled it, two monochrome pieces of clothing falling out of the bundle. You picked them up off of the floor and inspected them closer. It was an oversized white shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts, a white stripe running down each leg.

 

_These are Sans’ clothes…_

 

You smiled, drying yourself with the towel, wrapping your head in it afterwards. You put on the shirt, along with the baggy shorts. It felt weird to not have panties on, let alone a bra. Speaking of which, you nips were jutting out of you shirt, thanks to the cold shower. You rubbed them to try and get them to ‘calm down’ the best that you could. You ignored them the best to your ability, letting your hair down and running through your locks with your fingers. You placed your dirty clothes in a basket of other dirty clothes, followed by the towel you had used.

 

You opened the door slightly, peaking over the house from the upstairs view. You looked downstairs to see Sans by himself sitting on the couch watching TV. Sounds of Undyne yelling with Papyrus came from his own room. Frisk was probably in his room in the shed outside.

 

“ *comere, i won’t bite.” You saw Sans with his head turned, looking at you with blue cheekbones. You walked down the stairs and to the couch, sitting next to him on the ragged couch.

 

“ *heh, you look nice in my clothes.” He winked at you, a flush glowing on your cheeks.

 

“T-thanks for letting me borrow your clothes.” You smiled, leaning against his wide frame. He held you close in his bony embrace, flinching slightly.

 

“ *why are you so cold?” He rubbed against the skin of your arms with his fingers, treating the flesh like china.

 

“ I took a cold shower….habit that I have.” This seemed to satisfy his curiosity along with his worry. He rested his skull on top of yours, trying to warm you up with his bones. He rubbed your back, a comforting pattern of circles helping the knots of pain in your back unwind. A low hum from the center of his ribs tickled at your ears, dulling your mind and slowing your mind. The last thing you felt before falling asleep was your body being lifted completely onto Sans’ lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I wrote an Underswap Papyrus x Reader story :D Go check it out QAQ Plus sorry if this chapter is shit, I'm recovering from a hangover *melts*


	17. Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansy isn't doin to well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm losing determination you guys.... *sighs* My depression is kicking in from nowhere, and it's slowly killing me...

_The darkness called out in a deep scratched voice, calling out your name…_

_“I know you can hear me Lina, I know you can.”_

_You looked around to see the same empty void of darkness, colored hearts floating round about your body like planets orbiting the sun. You swished around, trying to find any sense of gravity, an up or down. There seemed to be no sense of time here either. Where was this._

_“Hello??” You cried into the void for any sort of response; a recognition or some sort of name._

_The only answer you got to your lowly calls were wisps of dark, mysterious noises that sounded awfully terrifying._

_“Why am I here? Why am I the only one here?!” With the last word draining out of your mouth, your body went stiff. Your limbs stopped obeying the nerve signals going to your brain to move._

_A creaky, glitched voice whispered delicately into the shell of your ear._

_“My dear, anyone can be sucked into the void. Only when you look it dead in the eye, can it set you free.”_

Your body flinched sending your frame upwards, a loud gasp exiting your throat. You looked viciously around to see a panicking Sans underneath you. He had his eye sockets closed, a raging blue flame leaking out of the right. He squirmed about, sweat flying off of his skull, phalanges grabbing violently at the couch beneath him.

 

You maneuvered you leg over his body, a leg next to each side of his body. You lightly shook his shoulders, trying to get him to wake up.

 

“Sans, it’s just a nightmare, wake up…”

 

You continued to shake him, voice increasing in volume as he cease to wake up.

 

“SANS!” You gave his entire body one final shake, his eye sockets opening quickly, tears flowing down his cheekbones. His chest cavity pulsed at a rate faster than you could comprehend. He looked up at your straddled body over his lap, hugging you tightly. He cried into your borrowed shirt, hugging him back in loving comfort.

 

“ *i’m so sorry i’m so sorry i’m so sorry.” He continued to apologize and cry into your chest, you rubbing his back in little circles.

 

“It’s ok Sans I’m right here…tell me what’s wrong, tell me..”

 

“ *i’m so sorry i hurt you, i didn’t mean to i’m so sorry…” He sobbed with uncontrollable pain, a wrenching feeling tugging at your heart, making you wish you could stop it.

 

“You haven’t hurt me Sans,” You patted his back in reassurance, trying to somehow, someway, get your love to reach towards him.

 

“ *Iim the one that gave you that scar! it’s my fault!” You gasped, a bolt of energy and fear hitting you like a truck. His crying died down from a sob to a cry, a cry to a sniffle. You moved his skull up to look at you with a finger on his chin, smiling at him with all the care you could put into a single expression.

 

“How is it your fault? You weren’t the one who did it.”

 

“ *it was me, just a different me. i never knew another me like that existed.” You cupped your hands on either side of his skull, leaving a small peck at the top of his skull. Sans looked at you with hurt drifting in the dark pits of his sockets, a heavy feeling of regret hanging over him like a heavy weight.

 

“That’s in the past now. We have to keep on looking ahead, right? It’s not like life has a giant reset button-“

 

_Wooow that was horrible…_

 

“ *sorry to say but it kinda does. for you at least.” You giggled, trying to lighten the mood. Sadly, it didn’t work. You scotched off of his lap, standing up and reaching out a hand.

 

“Let’s finish the morning right, huh?” He grabbed your hand, lifting himself up. You led him to the kitchen, a dark countenance round about his conscience. You let go off his hand and lifted him onto the counter without effort.

 

_Man, lucky he’s bones and nothing else._

 

“Mind if I make something for breakfast?” You looked up at him, trying to spot a glint of life in his sockets.

 

“ *knock yourself out..” Sans stared at the floor as you roamed and pillaged the cabinets, bringing down various ingredients you recognized from the surface. As you looked over the random pile of things, an idea hatched in your mind.

 

You looked for a bowl, finding one hidden in the dark corner of the counter. You found a wooden spoon in one of the drawers, adding it to the bunch. You grabbed the over-sized jar of peanut butter and emptied it into the bowl. From your peripheral vision, you could see Sans looking at you curiously.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU MAKING, HUMAN?”  You flinched at the sudden announcement, coming to senses and looking up at the giant mighty Papyrus.

 

“I am making a special treat. Would you like to help?” You held out the spoon laden in peanut butter, an immediate grab of the spoon as a ‘yes.’

 

“WHAT COMES FIRST, HUMAN?”

 

“First, we have to add the sugar to the peanut butter,” You measured visually as you poured crystals of sugar into the large bowl of goopy mess, “then we mix. Would you like to mix?”

 

“WOULD I EVER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE BEST CHEF EVER!” He stabbed the mixture and stirred violently, goop flying in all directions. A small bit got on your cheek and neck, making Sans give out a quiet chuckle. This seemed to lighten your mood, as you laid a soft hand on Papyrus’ bony arm.

 

“A little slower, and make sure to mix it well.”

 

“ALRIGHT, HUMAN.” He slowed down his stirring speed, being careful to fold the sugar with the nut butter. You give an impressed wink, Papyrus smiling in return.

 

“Ok, now we add the eggs…”

 

You both continued to bake, until the little goodies were safely baking in the giant oven. You sat on the counter next to Sans, trying to start a conversation with him. Papyrus joined in, talking about puzzles and things about Snowdin that you had never heard before. It lightened the atmosphere around Sans a bit, filling you with determination.

 

**_Ding!_ **

 

You hopped off of the counter and opened the oven, a gust of hot wind hitting you in your face.

 

“Do you guys have a mitt?” You looked at the brothers, Papyrus glad to help out. He grabbed the hot pan, placing it on the counter top and closing the over door.

 

“WHAT ARE THEY, HUMAN?”

 

“They are what I call kisses. They make me feel better when I don’t feel very good.”

 

“I WANT TO SHOWER IN THESE KISSES!” Papyrus grabbed a still hot, crumbling peanut butter cookie and put it his mouth, eyes sparkling with luster.

 

“YOU ARE AN AMAZING CHEF HUMAN. BROTHER, DO TRY ONE.” Papyrus picked up a cookie and shoved it into Sans’ mouth, shoving it down his…wait, how do skeletons digest?

 

Sans chewed from the inside of his mouth..? and swallowed…? A faint blue blush arose onto his cheeks, his smile making you smile yourself.

 

“Did that make you feel better?”

 

“ *hell yes!”

 

“Now, can we have a better day?”

 

“ *without a doubt.”

* * *

 

http://wolfpupp22.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this crap....


	18. Time Flies By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is being Frisky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and cold...i need a hug

It’s been yet another week in the bone brother’s house, and things seemed to fall into place neatly. You regained that spot on the couch you loved so much, Paps always made what he thought was ‘spaghetti’ and you tried to make Sans smile as he did also in return for you. The only two things that were different were Undyne’s precarious sleepovers in Papyrus’ bedroom and the fact that Sans was always mysteriously leaving for hours on end, not saying a word about what he did or where he was at.

 

“I got you straight in the face Frisk!” You laughed, snow chilling Frisk’s features. It became a habit to play with Frisk in the snow when no one was at home.

 

He shook his head with a silent smirk riddling his face, throwing a snowball at you. You dodged it with ease, body bended backwards like a scene from the Matrix. You got up with a laugh, pointing at Frisk mockingly.

 

“HA YOU MISSED!!” Just as you finished your sentence, a ball of white ice hit you straight in the face, gaining a laugh from Frisk. You wiped the snow spread across your face, rolling your eyes and crossing your arms.

 

“Alright, you got me this time. But tomorrow, I’m gonna make sure you end up as a snowman by the end of the day!” You stuck out your tongue which only made Frisk laugh harder. You walked over to his laughing frame, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him home. A deep pit formed in the snow from the drag of his weight.

 

“Whatcha wanna do now?” You walked up to your new home, opening the door and letting go of Frisk’s collar. He got up, snow covering his back. You chuckled, wiping it off and wiping small piles of snow on your own hoodie.

 

Frisk pointed up wards with his hand, trying to get you to understand what he was saying.

 

“Up? Something Upstairs?”

 

Frisk shook his head and pointed upwards with more of a frustrating motion. You looked up and thought to yourself for a while, trying to think of his silent hints.

 

“Up? You mean the surface world?”

 

_Damn, my vocabulary changed so much from just being here._

 

Frisk nodded and pointed towards the door, a smile on his usual poker face.

 

“You wanna go home?” He nodded, a convincing smile on his face. You thought of what he said, trying to process the idea.

 

“I didn’t even think that was possible…how do we do it? Can everyone come with us?” Frisk nodded, winning you over completely. He grabbed your hand, running out of the door. You stumbled behind him, trying to keep up with his speed.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Frisk continued forward without a word, walking quickly over to another side of town, your mind wandering in confusion. He ended up stopping at a ledge, a river flowing underneath. From what seemed like out of nowhere, a creature in a cloak on a boat floated towards the both of you. What intrigued you the most was the little cat head carved on the front of the boat.

 

“Tra la la, where will you be going today?” The small, calm voice of the river man caressed your ears, his voice appeasing you. It was so smooth and deep, yet so quiet.

 

Frisk made a few silent hand motions, which you assumed were sign language. The man nodded his covered head, Frisk jumping on without hesitation. You nodded and jumped on, kneeling down onto the wooden platform to give yourself a steady hold on the flat surface of the boat. A sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach arose as the boat moved up out of the water, and hurriedly moved forward. It was stable, as strange as you thought, for a boat to go that fast but that still.

 

“Tra la la. Beware of the man who came from the other world.” The river man hummed with the movement of the current. You thought of what he said, sending chills down your spine.

 

_The other world huh? Sounds like a dream…_

The man from the other world sounded strangely like a ghost of some kind. It reminded you of the dreams you had, although they were just dreams. It’s not like dreams that elaborate were real of anything.

 

_Right….?_

You felt a continual pat on your shoulder, snapping out of your thoughts to look up at frisk, who was trying to get you to stand up. You let go of the other sides of the boat ,walking off as you thanked the strange cloaked monster. He simply nodded as Frisk practically dragged you away.

 

“Where are we?” You felt beads of sweat rolling down your forehead, your hoodie somehow getting uncomfortably toasty. You looked around to see red. Reds, oranges, and yellows in an ornate display of lively colors. You could have sworn you saw a few tiny volcanoes staring at you. With actual eyes.

 

You felt a rough squeeze on your hand, Frisk not wanting to let you go. You complied, walking on as if you pretended to know nothing was happening.

 

You passed by what looked like a stand. More preferably, like a food stand.

 

“Frisk, wait!” He stopped and looked back at you, a confused look on his numb features.

 

“I’m kinda hungry. I have a little gold to buy something to eat.” You pulled away from his grasp, running up to the stand and ringing the little bell there. You felt something grab onto the baggy sleeve of your hoodie, looking back to see Frisk trying to pull away. You gave him a confused and empty look, wondering why he was acting so odd. He continued to point forward, sweat forming on his head.

 

“It’ll be just a second, I want something really quickly.”

 

“ *hello how can i help y-“ You faced the concession stand to see Sans standing behind it, hand in his pockets with his sockets staring darkly into yours.

 

“ *why are you way out here….” You flinched at his sudden change in mood, pointing at Frisk with a smile.

 

“Frisk was just trying to show me something. I thought I would grab a quick bite to eat before we kept going.” Sans walked out from behind the stand, and towards you. Frisk immediately let go of you, running in the opposite direction. He hooked his bony arm around you, his firm grip digging into your body painfully. His right eye glowed a brilliant cyan, whisking the both of you away back to Snowdiin.

 

“W-what’s wrong?” You looked up at Sans, curious and confused as to what had just happened. He quietly walked you through the front door of his home, closing the door heavily behind him.

 

“ *what did he tell you?” Sans looked at you with a face you hopped to never see on him.

 

He was enraged.

 

“He told me about how to get back to the surface. He was trying to take me to where we could go back. He said we could take you guys with us. I didn’t think it would be that bad.” You looked down, shameful for what you had done.

 

“ *well, don’t expect to see frisk for a while.” Your confusion and curiosity grew, mind boggling with thoughts.

 

“W-what?”

 

“ *and one more thing, **d o n ’ t**   **e v e r  d o  a n y t h i n g  h e  s a y s**.”

 

* * *

 

[Come click here to check out my Tumblr for this story!](http://wolfpupp22.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking the story? Would love to hear suggestions. Don't forget to leave a kudos!


	19. Switcharoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHE NEED SOME MILK- sorry ghetto joke....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thoroughly apologize for not updating as much as I should....I was in a really bad state of suicidal depression. Thankfully, I'm out of it and recovering greatly. Hope you guys enjoy, and thank you for your wonderful support!

 It had been a long lengthy day, one of laughs, one of smiles, and one of healthy repair. You went walking with Sans, to lord knows where. Anything to get away from Undyne. That fish was hell bent on your death for whatever reason.

 

Your sneakers crunched in the snow, along with the large skeleton's slippers. You got used to the cold air nipping at the exposed skin on your legs, so you decided to keep the shorts Sans gave you on. The basketball shorts he let you wear were surprisingly well at insulation, despite their appearance. You wore your giant hoodie over your borrowed shirt, the insulated heat radiating through your body to keep you warm. The both of you had your hands in your pockets, trying to keep them toasty in the snowy breeze.

 

"Sans, can I ask you something?" You inquired.

 

" *sure thing, ask away."

 

"Why isn't Frisk home? I mean, all he did was try and get us back to the surface."

 

He abruptly stopped in his tracks, a dark feeling overshadowing his skull. You turned to look at him, curious to what his response would be.

 

" *he has no right to mess with your soul."

 

"My....soul?" You tilted your head in confusion.

 

" *....do....you want me to show you?" He nonchalantly removed his hands out of his pockets, hands upward in what you could only describe as 'saint's hands.'

 

"Show me what....?"

 

" *your soul."

 

You let the comment sink in, trying to think about what he said. Was it really possible to show someone's soul? It was a highly interrogated topic in both religious and scientific groups on the surface. It was supposed to be something like the conscience. Untouchable, invisable, and underrated. Was it possible that it even existed? And how was it possible to see it?

 

"Um...o-ok?"

 

" *ok, i'm going to need your full trust with this. and please stay still. think happy thoughts, and try to get your mind off of the feeling."

 

You tried to release your tensed muscles, breathing steadily in through your nose and out through your mouth. He placed his hands on your chest, a bright red flush growing on you cheeks.

 

" *heh, sorry..." A slight blueish tint grew on the edges of his cheekbones, a sign he felt the same way you did about the situation.

 

He closed his eye sockets, a humming gently flowing through his bones. You felt the winter air blowing through your hair, a warm fuzzy feeling mixing throughout your body. It all centered in your chest, where you looked down to see a wisp of blue and turquoise light coming out of his hands and your chest. The blue from his hands mixed with the beautiful sea-like colors of your own body like a pair perfect for dancing. A nagging feeling tugged out of your chest, a slight pinch as you felt a **pop** from the glow.

 

" *woah...."

 

You saw a glowing orb in the shape of a heart, the ocean reflecting off of it's crystal complexion. Swirls and specks of white dotted the hues, the entirety of it reminding you of a gem.

 

Sans protectively created a clawed cage with his phalanges over the gorgeous sight. He looked at it carefully, the pinpricks in his eyes mesmerized by the awesome sight.

 

"Wow....it looks so cool." You looked with child-like eyes at your own soul.

 

Sans breathed through his teeth, a foggy smoke from the chill escaping the little crevasses.

 

" *takes my _breath away_."

 

You laughed at the joke, slowing down so you didn't make some embarrassing slip up, like a snort.

 

" *wait.....what is this?" He peered closer into your soul, his plaster smile forced down into a frown.

 

"What's what?" He walked next to you, careful to open the protective barrier of his fingers. He was treating your soul as if it was made of the finest china.

 

" *i've never seen something like this."

 

You squinted your eyes and adjusted your glasses, fixing your eyes on the little black specks swimming vigorously through your soul. It looked like tadpoles in a pond of clear blue water. They emitted a black icky goo, which turned into more of the sickening little swimmers.

 

“What are those?”

 

“ *wait...i think those are umbras. one appears when someone or something hurts you emotionally.” He chuckled darkly, his shoulders slumping.

 

“Is it normal to have those?” You tried your damn hardest to keep still and calm, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of your gut. You unknowingly started to scratch at the self-harm scars underneath your hoodie.

 

“ *everyone has at least one or two,” he said quietly, keeping his gaze fixated on your soul, “some have a lot more.”

 

“What happens if my soul gets injured in anyway? Will it affect me at all?”

 

“ **Well, you’re about to find out**.”

 

You and Sans turned your head to see Frisk wielding a knife, eyes red with black goo dripping from them. This reminded you of that time Chara had fought with Sans. Fear started to sink in, your legs ready to take a step back. Before your mind or Sans’ could process anything, Frisk quickly threw a knife towards your soul, your mind immediately turning blank.

 

 

You screamed in frustration, your eyes settling on the very same ‘reset’ button that you had seen before. You pulled at your hair, frustrated to no end that everything was going so well. Frisk just had to bring his ass over and ruin everything.

 

_Damn that scrawny punk…_

 

You were ready to give up, ready to just float in the darkness for eternity, not wanting to die anymore. You died more times than any human should, which didn’t seem fair.

 

“You cannot give up just yet..” A voice echoed through the dark. You spun around, trying to find the source of the disembodied voice. You couldn’t seem to find it, which kind of made you uneasy.

 

“Lina! Stay determined.” Your eyes opened wide, curious as to how the strange voice knew you were ready to give up forever. You took this as some sort of supernal sign to continue, and smashed the glowing golden button, your mind turning to mush as you blacked out from the strange space you were in.

 

 

You opened your eyes immediately as your conscience kicked into play, pushing yourself up to look around. The surroundings were the same, with trees frosted with snow and the ground laden with various piles of the white ice. You got ahold of your balance and walked towards the one place you knew where to go, the bridge.

 

You walked and walked, saddened to think that Papyrus wouldn’t remember you. Thankfully, Sans seemed to always remember you. Frisk, not like you cared so much anymore.

 

You stopped, and immediately peered into your oversized hoodie, looking for some sort of scar from the knife wound. Since the blade didn’t come in contact with your skin, you wondered what it left behind. Your eyes found an odd sight on the right side of your chest. There was an eight-bit heart, one the color of your soul imprinted like a tattoo on your skin. You put your hand underneath the hoodie to touch it, only to find out it really was some kind of tattoo. You were weirdly overjoyed at the fact you had gotten some kind of tat, despite the circumstances or how you got it in the first place. You felt cool.

 

You removed your hand and placed both of them in your giant hoodie pocket, continuing your trek towards the bridge. You jumped over the stick that was in the middle of the path, hearing it crack as you continued to walk. You smiled, thinking of how Sans would react to the marking you had on your chest once you showed it to him.

 

You turned around quickly once you were directly in front of the bridge, wanting to surprise Sans.

 

“I got you this time S-“ You stopped abruptly as you faced a hoodie, but not Sans' blue one. It wasn't even Sans.

 

 

 

It was Papyrus.

 

* * *

[Come check out my Tumblr y'all!](http://wolfpupp22.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness what will happen now hmmm?


	20. Blueberry Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Pap isn't acting the same? What about Sans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!! I feel like this story doesn't deserve to go on...I have so many ideas for this story but I feel so weighed down.... *sigh* what do you guys think?

“U-uh…” You stammered, confused with your current encounter. Sans had always been the same person you had seen on the bridge. Although it WAS Papyrus, you were confused as to why it was it was him. You decided to play along and see what the outcome was.

 

“Hey there. Uh…this ain’t usually my type of intro but,” he shrugged his large shoulders, a smirk sitting casually on his face, “here goes. I’m Papyrus. Papyrus the Skeleton.”

 

Oh that’s right, he can’t remember  me…

 

“Nice to meet you Papyrus….. I’m Lina.” You awkwardly waved and gave him a gentle smile. You were returned with a peculiar glace.

 

“Don’t seem too fazed to see a skeleton kid.” He squinted his eye sockets, leaning down to look you over closer. You tried to stay as calm as possible, thinking of a smart ass way to respond.

 

You laughed nervously, rubbing the back of your head for comfort. “Well, you see, skeletons don’t scare me. I have one inside of me, so yeah…”

 

That’s what she said hehe…

 

He looked both satisfied and displeased with your answer, nodding in affirmation and nodding his head into the direction that he went towards.

 

“Come with me, kid.” You obeyed and followed him, walking over the bridge staying as close as you could to the giant.

 

You looked around for anything familiar, anything that would lead you back to a comforting memory of sorts. All you could see was a blanket of snow covering everything as far as the eye could see.

 

Just the same as any other time.

 

“Where are we going?” You inquired, curious as to where he was walking.

 

“Well, my bro is a human hunting FANATIC, and he loves making puzzles. So I figured, if you don’t mind doing a few of ‘em? To make him happy?” He kept his gaze ahead, resting his phalanges inside his hoodie pocket.

 

This was strange. Papyrus wasn’t acting like his usual gitty-self, neither was he wearing his usual outfit. Everything seemed so backwards and wrong. If Papyrus was like this, then how was Sans? Was he still the same? Would he be cruel like the mean Sans from a few resets ago?

 

“Sure, I enjoy a good challenge.” You abruptly stopped as Papyrus froze in his tracks in front of you and turned around quickly. He pointed to the left, where you looked to see a very tall lamp, strangely sticking out of the snow.

 

“Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp!” You ran behind the lamp, which accurately accented your body shape and height.

 

“BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU SHOULD BE RECALIBRATING YOUR PUZZLES!!” A voice, loud and somewhat familiar, yelled loudly from the opposite end  of Papyrus. You looked to see none other than your little Sans.

 

But what the hell was he wearing?!

 

He wore a grey shirt with dark blue pants and blue boots. He had a huge blue scarf, a cape attached to the back to match the color of his shoes. His eyes glowed with a determined radiance, blue stars sparkling from the center. Not only that…but he was super short. About the height of a grade school student.

 

“Hey bro, chill.”

 

“DON’T ‘CHILL’ ME BROTHER, WHAT IF A HUMAN PASSES BY?!”

 

“Hey, maybe that lamp can help you out b-“

 

“THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES, PAPYRUS!” The smol skele stomped and pouted, visible anger exerting from his little skull.

 

“No, really bro I think you should go check it out.”

 

“PAPYRUS, I ALREADY SAID NO!” He stomped out, walking back from the direction he had come from. A few seconds passed by waiting for something to happen.

 

“Ok, you can come out now.” You walked out and over to Papyrus, a flustered smile on your face. You just saw Sans in the cutest outfit, and you were not about to forget it either. This would make for some good blackmail if need be.

 

“Just wondering why he didn’t see me. I was right next to it. It’s not like the lamp blocked me from his line of sight.” You had a sort of poker face, one that made Papyrus laugh a bit. His laugh sounded kind of cute too, not like his usual “NYEH HEH HEH’s but more of a deep rumbling laugh. It sent shivers up your spine, goosebumps forming on your skin underneath your clothing.

 

“I’m pretty sure he did, but he’s never seen a human. Probably though you were a lamp monster.”

 

You giggled and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

You both continued to trudge through the thick onslaught of snow in front of your path. It was so crunchy yet so smooth; the crunching sound was music to your ears. You were looking down for some time, hopping to get your mind off of the cuteness which was Sans’ outfit choice. You giggled a few times to yourself before looking back up to see no one there.

 

“P-papyrus?” You stood frozen in the snow, hoping that he will magically reappear in front of you, ready to keep directing you where to go. You had never been this way, nonetheless.

 

“PAPYRUS?” You yelled a bit louder, progressively starting in a bouncing jog, which turned into a running sprint forward.

 

You ran for a good 5 minutes, before you screeched for a halt. In front of you was a stunned Sans and Papyrus, standing side-by-side.

 

“PAPYRUS….IS THAT A HUMAN?!” He had a giddy look on his face, with the wonder of a child.

 

“Nah bro, that’s a rock…” Both of their eye sockets seemed to look past you, as if to be examining something else. You looked into the corner of your glasses and peeped to see a large grey rock you oddly didn’t notice before.

 

“OH….” The adorable skeleton sighed in disappointment, shrugging his shoulder bones sadly.

 

“Wait, what’s that in front of the rock?” Papyrus whispered into his brother’s ear cavity.

 

Sans looked at you, then back at Papyrus, the larger skeleton doing the same thing. It was hilarious and comical the way the looked at you and then back at themselves, until they rested their gazes on you.

 

“A HUMAN!! PAPYRUS, LET US CAPTURE IT!!”

 

“Knock yourself out bro.” You gave Papyrus a look of pure insanity.

 

What the hell are you doing, I though you were supposed to be helping me?!

 

The little skeleton bounded towards you, pointing a bony phalange out at you, the stars in his eyes shining like the sun. Just…not as blinding.

 

“HUMAN! I, THE GREAT SANS, WILL CAPTURE YOU! YOU MUST COME SOLVE MY PUZZELS! THEN, THE QUEEN WILL LET ME BECOME CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” He stood valiantly, his cape flowing like a tattered flag in the icy wind.

 

“Before the ‘Great Sans’ captures me, may I have the pleasure of taking a picture with him?” Papyrus gave you a weird look, but brushed it off and smiled.

 

“WHY OF COURSE, HUMAN!” He bounded beside you as you pulled your miraculously not broken phone out of your back pocket, turning it on. You punched in your passcode and picked the camera icon, setting it to selfie mode. You kneeled down to get to the same level as Sans.

 

“Say cheese!”

 

“CHEESE!” He put up a peace sign right as you kissed his cheekbone and clicked the button to take the shot.

 

You pulled back and looked at the picture, satisfied with how well it came out.

 

“Hey, thanks for the picture I really-“ You looked at Sans whose face was a light shade of blue. He had a giant grin on his face, one that reflected back on you.

 

“MWEH HEH HEH!! MY FIRST KISS IN MY SHOWER OF KISSES!!!” He bounded over to his bigger brother, acting like he had just won one million dollars.

 

“Cool beans bro.” Papyrus….winked? at you, happy with his brother’s excitement.

 

“NOW, ONTO THE PUZZELS!” You stood and followed towards the bounding bones along side Papyrus.

 

* * *

[My Tumblr ya doink :3](http://wolfpupp22.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading!!! This was just a short something for the quick beginning of the story!


End file.
